If They Only Knew
by ershey
Summary: A difficult father, a loving mother, and a beloved sister... that was all about to change when Anthony walked away from it all. Little did he know what he was going to get into. ((Race's story))
1. longing

If They Only Knew 

Everyday, he felt the pressure of not being good enough for them. It wasn't that he didn't love them. There was just something missing. He didn't feel as if he was part of this picture. This family with its endless tea parties, proper manners, and having everything given to you at your feet. Everyday, he woke up with the same expectations. His father would scold him at the table about his manners and how he should become a doctor, so that he could have money and support his own family, while his mother would endlessly push books of literature at him, in hopes that he would become much more "educated". But this didn't mean anything to him at the moment. He wanted to be free. Soar. In his own pace.

He closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. His thoughts swirled around him as he buried his face into his hands. The ends of his black hair slowly fell on his forehead as he leaned forward on his desk and tried to make sense out of the blurred words and letters before him. It was another one of his father's medicine books that he had given him to look over. But he had no interest in it at all. Whenever he would start reading, it would turn into a whole different language he had never heard of.

There was still one part of his family that puzzled him, his sister, Amie. With her long blonde hair and bright, blue eyes, you wouldn't think she was his sister. Even though they were only two years apart, with him being the oldest, Amie acted like the world was her oyster. Their parents didn't scold her about her future ambitions. They didn't push her to be somebody else. Of course, he loved his sister, and would always be there for her, but there were times when it was just enough. Her easygoing and friendly attitude gave her a sense of confidence. But what she didn't know was how their family was feeling. She was unaware of the events. Only he knew what was going on. One day, they would do the exact same thing they are doing to him towards her.

He looked out the window, and longed to be outside where competitive vendors yelled out their products and pushed it into people's noses, where young parents walked carefree with their baby smiling happily in their hands, where elderly women sat underneath the shade to talk about today's gossip, where children ran around to play tag. But his thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He quickly ran towards his chair, and stared at his book. 

"Anthony, Are you alright?" He looked over to the door to see his mother stepping inside the room, with her hand on the doorknob. Her hair was swept up in an elegant bun, and her eyes flickered as she looked at him. 

"I'm fine," he said as he looked up from his book. "Just trying to read this book that father gave me…" 

"Oh," said his mother as she sat down on an armchair. "I just wanted to make sure that your father wasn't pushing you too hard… You know, you can be anything you want…" Her eyes locked into his. He could see that she was concerned. 

"I know," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just… how can you love him, Mother? All those things he had done… the way he treats us… the way he treats YOU…" Suddenly, his thoughts were spilling out of his mouth. He needed to tell someone how he felt and he couldn't stop it from coming. 

"We DO love each other…" His mother looked up at him as she looked out the window. "…but sometimes it turns out that we do this for all the wrong reasons…" He looked at her eyes and saw a different emotion that he had never seen his mother shown before. 

"I forgot how lucky we were," she continued. Tears welled up from her eyes as she reached over and hugged him. She closed her eyes and blinked out the tears. "We had love."

~*~

So there's the first chappie! I hope ya guys like! I'm really liking this fic so far... 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the newsies! Nugget owns herself. ^^ 


	2. enough

Chapter Two 

He knew he was going to come after him today. His father would be back from his business trip and he would find out what he had done. Anthony sighed as he stood up from his bed and got ready for his father. He knew that they would have another one of their arguments once again. His head turned to look the window as he heard the crunch of his father's shoes against the stone pavement as he walked towards the door and entered the house. Seconds later, he heard a slamming of doors echo throughout the house. He assured himself that he would be fine, but his sweaty palms and heavy breathing gave away his feelings. He was scared of him. And his father knew it; he even used this to his advantage. 

Anthony inhaled a breath of air as he tried to calm himself. He can see his father in his mind right now. His face, rigid and strict, would turn red as he spoke. Then, his brow would furrow, giving signs of confusion. But what he feared the most was his eyes. He hated the way his bright blue eyes would pierce through him. Full of hatred and anxiety. 

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly; a large bang came from his door, causing it to shake from its hinges. Anthony's eyes snapped up as he looked towards the door. He was here. The door flung open, revealing his father in a dark gray suit, his stature overpowering the other objects in the room. In his hand were two pieces of paper, its edges already crumpled from the way his father was holding them. He walked quickly towards Anthony, with determination in his step. He stepped right in front of him, his eyes blazing with fury, and shoved his hand, which was full of papers, towards him. 

"What is THIS?!" his voice bellowed throughout the room, commanding for an answer, but all Anthony could do was stare down at the floor as he sat up from his bed. 

"I… I was just…" began Anthony. He looked around the room, searching for an escape. 

"You were WHAT? LOOK AT ME, BOY!" Anthony's father reached over and grabbed his chin forcefully, causing his head to swerve and look up at his blue eyes. "Your Mother and I have worked hard, making money, so that we could send you to THIS school! But what do you do?" He let go of Anthony, causing Anthony, to fall on his bed. "YOU go around, doing God knows what, when you're supposed to be in school!!!" 

Anthony felt a rush of blood flow to his head. Although his father had caused him to fall on his bed, he had done it with so much strength that it seemed that he had fell on the floor. His hand moved towards his chin, the same place that his father had held him before. He groaned as he stood up from his bed and faced his father. This was enough. He needed to tell him how he felt. 

"You NEVER EVER asked me if I could even go to medical school! You never CARED of what I thought! You never talked to me, smiled at me, or even held up a finger to help me!" Anthony glared at his father, who had shock written all over his face. He didn't know where he had gotten the strength to do this, but it was what he had needed right know. He didn't care what his father was going to do. He needed to tell him. 

Anthony's father shook his head violently, and advanced towards Anthony. "I ask you EVERYDAY, 'How was your day? Did everything go well?' and all you say is 'okay' 'everything's fine' BUT EVERYTHING'S NOT FINE!" His face was turning into a deep red as he said each word. He was getting angrier than he thought. 

Anthony stepped up to his father, raising his head so that he would get a good view of his face. "Just because we keep our mouth shut doesn't mean everything's okay." His voice came out close to a whisper, but loud enough so that his father could hear. Even though he had said his words without shouting or yelling, he made sure to emphasize what he said, showing off his anger. 

"Look here," replied his father. His voice quivered as he grabbed Anthony's shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "I have done everything… EVERYTHING for THIS FAMILY! I PUT A ROOF ABOVE YOUR HEADS, THE FOOD ON YOUR PLATES, THE CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK, AND AN EDUCATION ANYBODY COULD WANT!" 

"BUT YOU DON'T LOVE US!" shouted Anthony. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he writhed from his father's grip. He looked up at his father. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open as shock filled his face. 

"Mother…" Anthony gathered up his courage and took another breath. "Mother… she doesn't even love you anymore! She doesn't even know why! And Amie! Oh, you're going to do the same thing to her when she grows up! And she'll want you to leave her alone!" 

Then oddly enough, as if somebody had pushed away a box, his eyes shrank back to its normal size and his mouth became a thin tight line. He stared at Anthony in a different way than he did before. With disgust. 

What came next was a blur to Anthony. He remembered his father, the most social and presentable man in town, taking a swing at him, and shouting as he hit the brick wall instead. If it weren't for Anthony's quick reflexes, he would've been hit. But luckily enough, he had ducked just in time, and ran towards the door. But before he could even touch the doorknob, he felt a sharp tug at his shirt as he was pulled back and hit in the stomach with a sharp pain. His father had hit him. Anthony held his stomach in pain and looked up at his father, growing with rage. He wasn't the same person he knew. He almost looked monstrous. With all his strength, Anthony kicked his father on the shins, causing him to yell in pain and stumble towards the door. Grabbing the opportunity, Anthony opened the door, and with all his might, pushed his father out. 

Unaware of what had just happened, Anthony's father began slamming his hand against the door, in an attempt to get Anthony to open the door. But Anthony was smart, and quickly locked the door right before he had pushed him out. Anthony leaned his body against the door, as he felt the banging from outside reverberate through him. He clutched his stomach and felt the pain shoot through his foot. He tightly pressed his eyes and slid down the door, causing the tears he was holding back to flow. 

Anthony blinked as he wiped his face with his trembling hands. "That's it. I've had enough. I can't go through with this anymore." 

~*~

THAT took me FOREVER to write! I had no idea what to say... but hey, at least i got something! Thanks so much for the reviews for chapter one! i was so shocked that so many people reviewed my story! ^^ you made me smile! 

**Shout-Outs**

Mayo: lmao, don't worry! i practically write EVERYDAY, so this story will be updated as much as possible! 

Thistle: *nod* actually, i can't imagine him being a doctor either...

Rosie Higgins: *jumps* ooh, a new face! haha, thanks! ^^

Strider: Glad to see that you're liking it! Your Welcome! Don't worry, you'll pop up in the story in a few chaps!

Lookout: heya! hope you're liking it so far!

Sapphy: yeah... not everything's nice and rosy... but don't worry, he'll be happy... soon... *wink*

Nugget: hey girl! sorry i didn't get to put much about you in the first chap, but you'll be in the next! haha, i know i said that the last time... but this time you WILL be! 

Hope: haha, i feel so special! *beam* thankies! 


	3. crossroads

Chapter Three 

Anthony sighed as he reached for his cream-colored blouse, which was neatly placed in his closet. It was finally midnight, and everybody in his house was fast asleep. It had been an eventful day, especially for him and his father. He was glad that he had escaped his father's wrath. He knew that if he kept on arguing with him, he would've been beaten down to a pulp. But he wasn't surprised by this. He knew of his father's strength, both inside and out, but too much of a man's strength can even cause problems.

Dinner was unusual, with his father giving him suspicious looks and his mother talking to Anthony as if nothing happened. Amie, however, was chatting away about her day. Anthony reached the conclusion that if he were not to say anything, just nod and agree, that he could successfully live through this dinner. And live he did, for he agreed and pretended that he cared whenever his father would talk to him. When Anthony agreed to go back to school, his father smiled slyly, knowing that he had won. But Amie eyed him suspiciously, and knew that he was up to something. His father, however, mistook the look in his eyes as strength. But no, he was determined. He was determined to get away. 

Anthony looked around his room, once again, making sure that he had taken what he had needed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but with this, he could start over. He could build a new life without his past, only reflecting upon the future. He glanced at the books on his desk, that he was previously reading and remembered his situation. He shrugged off his thoughts, swung his bag around his arm, and headed for the door. 

Then, unexpectedly, a small voice within his head began to ask if what he was doing was well worth it. Throwing all of this opportunity away for that argument he had with his father. But he fought it, and he was determined. He looked around to see that the hallway was empty and there was not a shred of light anywhere. He turned towards the stairs, but stopped as he saw Amie's door. He couldn't leave her like this. 

Anthony shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he headed for Amie's room. He slowly turned the knob, making sure not to wake anyone, and entered her room. Her room was entirely different from Anthony's. It was an array of blues, her favorite color, wherever he looked. He glanced at the shelf, which was full of books. Although Amie was the easygoing and talkative sort of person, Amie didn't strike Anthony as the type of person who would read. Then, his eyes moved her dresser, on top of it were various sorts of dolls, from the old and used to gorgeous and beautifully built. He chuckled to himself as he saw a small brown teddy bear, with its missing eye and torn ribbon, sitting peacefully between her huge dolls. He remembered that he had given it to her as a gift on her fifth birthday. She liked it so much that she carried it around with her. 

Finally, his eyes reached Amie, who was peacefully sleeping on her bed. Her eyes were closed and a lock of blonde hair covered half of her face. She was sleeping sideways, with her arm over her blanket, clutching a small white pillow. Anthony carefully sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her with care. He pushed her hair out of her face, and thought of all the memories he had with her. 

"Amie…" he whispered. But all Amie did was groan and bury her face into her pillow. 

Anthony rolled his eyes and called her by her nickname. "Nugget… wake up… come on, Nugget… It's me, Anthony!" he said as he leaned forward so that she could hear him better. 

"Whaaaaatttttt????" she answered groggily as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at Anthony. As soon as her eyes had focused, she found Anthony looking at her, with a bag slung over his shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" she said worriedly as she sat up from bed and faced him. 

"Nugget, you know that I love you and this family, but its just… there are some things that I need to do," he replied seriously. He looked back at her blue eyes, the ones that she had inherited from her father, from his dark brown eyes. But there was something different about hers. Her eyes were filled with care and loving. 

"Its father, isn't it?" questioned Amie. "What he did was wrong… forcing you on things like that," her voice grew stern and her emotion was replaced with anger. 

Anthony nodded. "But I'll be fine… I hope you can understand, Nugget. This is just so hard for me. I'm going to be… I'll be…" his voice faltered as he tried to find the words to say. 

Amie's eyes looked at Anthony worriedly. She knew what was coming and she didn't want it to happen, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her brother could do anything he wants. "…gone?" her voice came out as a whisper as her eyes began to water. 

Anthony's heart sank as he saw Amie's expression on her face. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he needed to talk to her. "Yes… gone…" he said as he leaned forward and gave her a tight hug, which she gave back. "I'll miss you, Nugget," he whispered. "Don't ever change." 

Amie nodded as her tears spilled down her cheeks. She loved her brother, but this was something he needed to do. They finally pulled apart, both with sadness on their face. Anthony stood up, gave Amie a smile and a nod, and headed for the door. 

"Wait," quivered Amie's voice. He was already opening the door, ready to walk out, but he turned to look at Amie, who was unclasping something that was around her neck. "Take this," she said as she walked up to him. He looked at her hand, in it was a necklace, with a cross dangling from it. When Amie saw that all he did was stare, she put the necklace around his neck and gave him a last hug. 

*** 

The air was chilly and darkness surrounded him. His only source of light was the moon and stars above as his feet touched the stone pavement as he walked. He looked around him as he realized that he was standing on a bridge, overlooking the river. Anthony couldn't believe he had gotten this far, but he had. He walked as far as he could from the rich mansions that he once knew. Now, he was standing on an old bridge, with part of its railings broken and gone.

Anthony took one last look, but his attention moved to a different source. He heard footsteps, and was unable to reason where it came from. He doubled back as he felt an impact on his face. Somebody had hit him. 

"You shouldn't be here, rich boy," the voice growled. Anthony looked up at his opponent, a boy at least two years older than him, with black hair and dark brown eyes. Relief flooded throughout Anthony; at least it wasn't his father. 

"Are you just going to stand there? GO BACK!" he shouted. But Anthony shook his head; his body and emotions couldn't take it anymore. He was going to go through with this. 

The older boy shook his head with pity as he looked at Anthony. "You'll never live out there. But if you say so…" he moved towards him and pushed Anthony off the bridge. 

Anthony was thrown off, his attention wasn't focused and his body flailed as he hit the water. Water swirled around him as he tried to breathe, filling his lungs with water. His head was throbbing pain and vision became blurry as he slowly closed his eyes. His body became limp, as he slowly descended down the water, with his bag still slung over his shoulder. 

Suddenly, he felt a tug from up a above. Somebody was pulling him up. He was unconscious, leaving the rest of his body limp. His hair was strewn all about and the color in his cheeks were gone, leaving the bruise that the older boy had given. Anthony thought it was all over. 

~*~

I know what you're thinking! This isn't the end! *i just love keeping you guys in suspense!* lol, i'm gonna write more! I'll be having a lot of time on my hands this weekend since we have a homework free weekend this time *YAY!* so i might have the next chapter up soon. 

**Shout-outs**

Sapphy: lmao, sapphy's having a moment! *gasps sarcastically* haha, i'm glad that you were touched! 

Sagey: hey girl! so glad to see you read this! hahah, and since you bugged me SO MUCH to get the next chapter up, i started on it right after you went offline! don't you feel special? *wink* but sagey, you gotta write more for YOUR ff!!! i can't wait to see more!

tysangel14: haha, thanks! aren't you glad that i moved from writing mush stories to race stories? 

Loner: thanks! i'm glad you liked it! ^^

strider: hahah ^^ i hope i didn't make it too soap opera-like! lmao! 

Mousie: :D thankies! be happy that i have enough time on my hands this weekend that i'll be posting the next chap soon! 


	4. strider

Chapter Four 

Anthony's eyes bulged open as he sputtered out water from his mouth. His heart beat a mile a minute as he gasped heavily, his lungs finally allowing him to breathe. His vision was blurry and he could still feel the sharp pain on his shoulders and stomach where he had been forcefully hit that day. Anthony put his hand to his forehead and rubbed his eyes as he tried to see what was before him. 

"Amie?" he whispered. Anthony did his best to focus on the girl, and who she was, but his head was constantly pounding that it seemed that he was continuously spinning. Anthony felt a twinge of pain as he looked up at the girl and thought of Amie. Her long blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and her brilliant blue eyes looked at him with concern. Anthony could see her lips moving, but no sound came out, as if all the sound was turned off. 

"He's talking!" said a boy who was crouching next to the girl. The ends of his curly long brown hair fell onto his forehead as he looked at Anthony with dark brown eyes. His fair-colored skin glowed in the dark as the moonlight shone above them. Unexpectedly, his brow furrowed when he realized what the boy had said. 

"Amie? Who's that?" asked the girl as she looked down at Anthony with confusion. The girl looked at her companion and back down at the boy before her. His matted black hair was strewn all over the place and his wet clothes clung to his body. She could see that he was trying to regain his strength as he hastily opened his eyes and tried to talk, although he couldn't hear them. 

She placed her hand on Anthony's forehead, in an attempt to push the hair out of his face, but instead felt the scorching temperature of his temple that shot up through her hand. She gasped as she quickly drew her hand away and looked up at the boy next to her. 

She shook her head and uttered, "Skittery… there's something wrong. He's… I think he's sick. He's burning up badly. We better get him back…" her voice faltered as she looked up at Skittery. His eyes widened as he heard what she had just said. 

"Strider… we're all the way on the other side of Manhattan! He was obviously stupid enough to get thrown in by Spike and now you want me to take him back?" answered Skittery, his dark brown eyes flaring at Strider. 

"But we can't just leave him here!" retorted Strider as she looked up at Skittery with determination. She knew she was going to win this argument. Arguing was one of her so-called talents. She had always won her verbal battles, as long as she was persuasive and determined enough. 

"Just think of what would happen to him if we did! You wouldn't want to know that the next day, he was found dead just because you didn't want to take him all the way back to the Lodging House!" 

Skittery sighed and looked down at the boy he had just dragged out of the water. She was right, if he hadn't pulled him out, he wouldn't have had a chance of existing. He ran his hand through his brown hair as he decided of what he would do. He turned to look at Strider uncertainly, her eyes still searching for an answer. But his thoughts were interrupted when Anthony started coughing hoarsely. He pressed his eyes and put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop, but unfortunately didn't work, causing him to roll over and gasp heavily for air. Skittery shook his head as he carefully hoisted the coughing Anthony from the ground and swung his arm over his shoulder. 

"The things I do for you…" muttered Skittery. He looked at Strider who was smiling contently and eagerly stood up from where she was sitting before. "Now, you gotta hold his other side in order for this to work… you wanna get home don't you?" asked Skittery as Strider quickly nodded and grabbed a hold of Anthony before he could have a chance to fall down. 

Anthony blinked his eyes and suddenly felt someone pulling him up from where he was lying. His head throbbed with pain; his throat was dry, his temperature shot up, and his eyes felt like burning. This was not his day. Slowly, he felt himself moving, with the help of two people at either of his sides. Anthony hung his head groggily as he thought of what just happened. He had just ran away from home and right at that minute, he was pushed into the river, and now he was being moved by people he didn't know. He inhaled a breath of air as he came to the conclusion that he had no choice but to trust them. 

*** 

"There's a somebody I'm longing to see… I hope that he turns out to be… someone who'll watch over me," Strider hit the last note of the song and smiled to herself. It had been taking her days to make sure she had it right. Ever since she had heard Medda sing that song at Irving Hall, she couldn't get it out of her head. She had always loved music and singing, although she was really shy around the boys and tended to hide it from them.

Strider glanced out the window as she waited for the boy to wake up. The sunlight streamed through the window, leaving patches of sunlight on her face. She was stuck watching the boy they found yesterday. She was glad that she could skip selling for today, although it meant that she couldn't make money. But she needed a break. Anyways, Skittery was there for her, being the big brother type he always was. 

Strider turned her attention to Anthony, who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. 'He had gone through a lot,' she thought to herself. It wasn't easy carrying him back to the Lodging House that night, considering that he was really heavy, or at least she thought he was. Skittery was much stronger. 

"There's a saying old, says that love is blind…" sang Strider as she twirled today's paper in her hands, which was given to her by Jack, in order to keep her busy. She began to sing from the top again, thinking that the boy wouldn't be awake for another hour. 

Suddenly, she stopped as she heard groaning coming from the bunk bed where the boy lay. He put his hand in front of his eyes in order to block the sunlight out of his face. He slowly sat up, but fell back down as pain shot throughout his body. Anthony sighed and looked around at his environment. There were bunk beds lined up on each side. The walls were bare and empty with a few windows, here and there. The room was scattered with clothes and belongings. At the very end of the room were two doors, which lead to separate bathrooms. On the left of the doors was a staircase leading downstairs. There were also several other bunk beds, which seemed empty, except for one right next to him. His senses suddenly perked up as familiarity dawned upon him. He had seen her before. 

"Hey… you're awake…" said Strider as she swung her legs over her bunk bed and walked towards Anthony's bed. She leaned down and placed her palm on his forehead to check his temperature. "Well, at least you weren't burning like last night…" She gave him a comforting smile and sat at the edge of his bed. 

Anthony finally remembered who she was. She was the first person that he saw when he came out of the river. But she couldn't have dragged him out of there. She seemed petite and little, like a small porcelain doll. He looked up at her eyes and found that it was blue. Anthony smiled to himself and thought 'Too much blue eyes in my life…' 

Strider, thinking that he was smiling at her, grinned and said, "So what's your name?" 

"Um…" Anthony tried to think of a name, any name. But his mind became blank and came up with nothing. He didn't want to give his real name. If anybody would come looking for him… 

"Do you even remember your name?" asked Strider slowly, emphasizing each word, as if she was talking to a three-year-old. 

"No…" Anthony shook his head, thinking that this was a better way to go. "What's yours?" 

She beamed, her blue eyes sparkling back at him, and answered, "Strider." 

~*~

I know it took me FOREVER to get this up, but its finally here! It took me almost a whole week to figure out what would happen! 

**Shout-outs**

Loner: ^^ thanks! i'd love to read some of your ffs! 

Mayo: lol, you're welcome! just bookmark this link so you can keep up with the updates! 

Puck: wow, thanks for asking me! tell me if you have any updates with your site! ^^

Strider: lol, here's your big break! haha! i hope ya like how i portrayed you! oh yeah, and i picked "someone to watch over me" since we did "crazy for you" last year! so i practically know it by heart!

tysangel14: hahaha! i love race and all... but MUSH is my favorite!!! 

Sagey: where do i begin? lol! thanks for helping me think of ideas of what to do for this chap when i was stuck. it was really hard to come up with what i was going to do. haha, isn't it funny that your skittery "obsession" helped? :)

Spazjoslyn: haha, thanks! sometimes it comes naturally when i'm in the mood... :P

Sapphy: lol, you'll find out soon enough! 


	5. italy

Chapter Five 

Spike narrowed his eyes and shook his head in frustration as he looked at the small thirteen-year-old. His dark brown eyes stared back at the small figure below him. A gray newsie hat covered his light brown hair and his blue eyes waited for an answer from Spike. For a thirteen-year-old, he was rather small, but people mistook his size for his actual strength. He was a growing boy and was learning the difficulties of being a newsie. 

"Move, Spot," growled Spike as he glared at him. 

Spot looked up at him without fear and opened his mouth to protest, but held back as he quietly stammered. "You… were going to…" Spot sighed and let out a breath of air. It was no use. He should've known that you shouldn't talk to Spike when he's mad. He's most likely to beat the crap out of you just to get his anger out. "Never mind," concluded Spot as he slowly walked away. Spike was going to have to help him with his fighting later. 

Spike hastily ignored Spot and briskly walked towards his brothers' room. On his way, he couldn't help but notice passing younger newsies staring. 

His face was scattered with tiny scars here and there, causing people to give him the occasional glance. Besides his black hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly scarred face, his nose didn't help much either. Instead of being your usual nose that was placed in the center of your face, Spike's nose crookedly hung at an angle, giving him a scary and eerie look. Spike shrugged off the stares of the younger newsies. In time, they will eventually come to respect him for the person he was. Even though his attitude and violent nature got in the way of doing business, he was the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. They looked up to him when they needed help and he looked out for them in ways they didn't know. 

Spike placed his hand on the iron handle of the doorknob and opened the door, not caring whether he was interrupting anything. He had just ruined the most important discussion he could have that affected both the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies. 

"Spike!" cried Hammer, a boy a few inches shorter than him. His dark brown eyes looked up at Spike, who was standing watchfully. 

His stocky and sturdy build made him tower over his two brothers. He surveyed the room, finding his two brothers intensely playing poker on the wooden floor. There were two bunk beds placed across each other, filling up most of the space in the room. There was a small window placed at the end of the wall, giving off the light from the stars and moon outside. Spike remembered when he was offered this room as his own, but being the pesky brothers they were, he couldn't have it all to himself. 

"That was quick!" said Mackie, a boy with light brown hair, uncertainly. "How'd it go? Did Ethan agree?" He dropped the pack of cards he was holding in his hand on his bed and stood up to face Spike. 

"The stupid boy was scared!" bellowed Spike as he looked at his brothers. "We FINALLY come up with a good plan to make money for the newsies, and the GREAT leader of Manhattan turns us down!" he said as he gritted his teeth in anger. 

"Don't worry," said Hammer slyly and softly chuckled. His dark brown eyes glinted as he looked at Mackie and Spike. He curled his hand into a fist as he slammed it down the small table placed near the window. "We'll make him." 

*** 

The sound of shouts and hollers of nearby vendors filled Anthony's ears as he surveyed the road. It was a hot and hectic afternoon, in which he had decided to sell papers with Strider. Anthony wiped the back of his head across his forehead as he looked at the diverse groups of people he saw passing by. Elderly gentlemen were seated on benches here and there, hiding from the heat and blaze of the sun. Young men and women walked hurriedly across the street, brushing against other people without notice, to some business meeting they need to keep. Middle-aged women and men such as vendors and merchants filled the streets, standing near their objects and items that needed acquiring. Throughout the hustle and bustle, Anthony could still see a few children running around here and there. He shook his head as he thought of himself skipping school to take a daily stroll around the city. 

"Are you alright?" asked Strider as she nudged Anthony on the shoulder and chuckled. "It looks like you're daydreaming." Her blond hair was swept up in a ponytail, held by a torn piece of cloth, and covered with a brown newsie cap. Her white shirt, which used to be pleasingly clean, was now smudged by dirt and grime which had accumulated after all the years she had to work as a newsie. Her brown and tattered skirt ended just above her ankles, which were covered by worn-out black boots. 

Anthony nodded as he turned his attention to Strider. "Yeah… I'm fine. Just taking it all in." He was also looking differently clothed from the way he was used to before. Black suspenders rested on his shoulders, as it held up the dark brown pants he was wearing and covered the gigantic white blouse he was wearing. Since his fall in the river, his bag and other clothes were wet, causing him to borrow Jack's humongous blouse and pants. 

"Oh… I see," replied Strider. "So you're not from around here?" 

Anthony contemplated for a moment and settled with his decision. After all, he was new to this world. "I'm from…" His voice weakened as he thought of what to say. "…Italy," he decided. He was from Italian descent, nonetheless. 

"Wow… never met anyone who was Italian," said Strider as she nodded and walked towards a group of boys huddled in a corner. It seemed that they were all watching some sort of card game played by two boys sitting right across each other. One of the boys had light brown hair, which was covered by a black cowboy hat. He was looking intensely at the deck of cards placed on his hand as he brought his hand up to his chin in a motion of thought. 

"You boys shouldn't be doing that out here… the bulls might catch you," said Strider as they neared the group. She smiled teasingly and looked at them. 

"Strider!" exclaimed the boy sitting across the other boy with the cowboy hat. His sandy blond hair and fair complexion gave Anthony the reason to think that he was Strider's brother. But that wasn't what first caught his attention. Conveniently placed on his left eye was a brown-colored eye patch. Anthony grimaced at the thought of what had happened. 

"Hey, Blink!" answered Strider. She walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders as she looked down on the set of cards he was holding and shook her head. She looked at Anthony, and motioned him to come over. Reluctantly, he walked over to where she was standing and looked back at her uncertainly. She pointed to the set of cards that Blink was holding and whispered, "Got any ideas? He's been running out of money lately…" 

"Um…" Anthony glanced down at Blink's hand and thought of a card trick that his uncle had recently taught him. He won occasionally, but Anthony loved the idea of the numerous amounts of games you could come up with a deck of cards. Sometimes his luck ran out, but he loved to play the games, giving him the chance to learn the tricks and games his uncle taught him, even though he lost frequently… or most of the time. He looked back up at Strider and whispered in her ear what he thought would be the best plan to do. Strider looked at him thoughtfully and bent down to whisper to Blink. 

Throughout that whole time, the boy with the cowboy hat turned his attention towards Strider, Blink, and Anthony. He narrowed his eyes as he figured that they were planning on taking his money away from him. 

"You know, this really doesn't work when Blink has you two whispering in his ear. That ain't fair." His rough New York accent rang through his voice as he talked. 

"How about we finish this later?" he said as he threw his cards down on the ground, giving Blink a chance to look at his cards and shout, "Hey! I could've won!" 

"Who's your friend, Strider?" asked the boy with the cowboy hat as he stood up and walked towards them. The group of other boys followed him as he walked, curious to know what was going on. 

"Wait, is that the guy you and Skittery found yesterday night?" said a boy with curly brown hair who was standing right next to Blink, who was now muttering about how he could've earned more money. Strider nodded as she looked to the group of boys. 

"I'm Jack… but most people around here call me Cowboy," said the boy with the cowboy hat as he spit in his hand and held it towards Anthony. Anthony's eyes widened as he looked back at Jack, but in an effort to fit in he did the same and shook his hand. "These are Blink, Mush, Crutchy, Itey, Boots, and Pie-Eater," he said as he pointed them out. "I'll introduce you to the others later." 

"You got a name?" asked Mush as he looked at Anthony. 

Anthony opened his mouth to answer, but Strider cut him off immediately. "He can't remember… but he's from Italy!" smiled Strider and looked at the group, amused at the fact that she had a new friend from Italy. 

"Hmmm…" said Blink thoughtfully as he looked around the group. "Since he can't remember his name, why don't we call him Italy for now?" 

The others nodded in agreement as Jack walked over Anthony's side and patted him on the back. "Welcome to New York, Italy." 

"Hold on… you and Skittery were together yesterday night?" asked Itey, breaking the conversation. 

Strider nodded and answered, "I couldn't sleep so… I followed him…" 

Jack smirked. "You followed him? At night? Wasn't little Strider scared?" he said teasingly as he playfully punched her on the shoulder. 

" 'Course not!" retorted Strider. "If I hadn't followed him we wouldn't have found Italy. And don't forget that I grew up living on the streets, Cowboy!" said Strider as she pointed at him. "Besides, girls got balls. Just higher up, that's all." 

~*~

**Shout-outs**

Sage: hey girl! thanks for the much needed help! ^^ it would've taken me LONGER to get this up if you hadn't helped me! *huggles sage* 

Strider: hahah, thanks! glad to see that you're keeping up with it! :P

Loner: *jumps up and down* i wanna see!!! lol! tell me RIGHT when you have them up! 

Sapphy: lmao, not liking Spike, eh? *wink* 


	6. lurkers

Chapter Six 

Anthony collapsed on a bed and buried his face in a pillow as he groaned. It was his first day being a newsie and it wasn't what he thought it would be. He remembered looking out over from his room when he was still with his family, he saw how the newsies operated. Everyday they would be out in the sun, rain, snow, whatever weather he could imagine shouting out the headlines of the various newspapers that they sold. Their arms were full of newspapers, as they raised their voices and waved their hands in the air in order for someone to buy a measly newspaper that only cost a penny. The sweat rolled off from their forehead and their body was ready to give up, but they kept on going. 

That was what he was now, a newsie, and he couldn't change it. Sure, he had the choice of becoming what he had wanted to be, but there was nobody he could depend on. There was nobody to give him his clothes, serve him his food, or clean up after him. He realized why they had worked so hard for their food and belongings. It was because they had none. Anthony rolled over from the bed he was laying down. He needed to be strong. 

"Don't be making a mess in my bed, Italy!" shouted Blink as he passed by and peering at Anthony. He brushed his fingers through his hair as he took of his hat and threw it on the desk placed next to his bunk. "Just cause I'm wearing an eye patch doesn't mean I'm blind." 

"Sorry, Blink," mumbled Anthony as he sat up from Blink's bed. "It's just that I'm not used to this. You guys make it seem so easy!" 

Blink chuckled and playfully hit Mush on the shoulder, who was sitting on his bunk bed, which was right next to Blink's, and counting his money. "Hey Mush!" shouted Blink, causing Mush to turn around and look at them. 

"Italy here thinks that being a newsie LOOKS easy!" 

Mush smirked and looked at the clueless Anthony. "It may look like it… but nah, it ain't all that easy. You gotta watch out for your back and who you talk to. You gotta know where to sell and most of all," said Mush as he put his money in his pants pocket and pointed his finger at Anthony, "…you gotta know how to fight." 

Anthony knew this was going to come sooner or later. He needed to defend himself out in the streets. He had heard the stories that his father had been talking about with his business associates when they would come over. Drunks, kidnappers, rapists, thieves, gypsies… the list goes on. He knew the occasional punches and swings, but those were just the basics. He needed to learn more. 

"What ya talking about?" The boys looked up to see Jack no longer wearing his cowboy hat, but instead a bandana tied around his neck and his hands shoved in his pockets. 

"Fighting," answered Anthony. 

"Why you boys always gotta fight?" asked Strider as she walked up towards the group and sat down next to Anthony. 

Mush rolled his eyes at her. "I remember that time when you beat up Hummer! The boy was never the same…" 

Anthony chuckled and looked at Strider. "You fought a guy? STRIDER did that? What happened?" his questions started flowing out of his mouth as he wanted to know more. He was coming to realize that life was much different here. 

"Hah, that's what we thought too!" said Jack, "… but it turns out that Strider was quite the fighter. It didn't help either that he was from Brooklyn! You should've seen the look on Spot's face!" 

"Spot? Who's that?" asked Anthony as he looked up at Jack. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought he was talking about a dog. 

"A Brooklyn newsie… one of the toughest fighters out there. We're thinking that he MIGHT be the next leader if Spike and his brothers move down," responded Mush as he sat up from his bed and leaned against the wall. 

Strider scoffed, causing the group to turn and look at her. "You make it sound like he's all tough…" said Strider, pausing to smirk. "What? You don't know him like I do!" 

Right at that moment, a sound of slamming doors reverberated throughout the Lodging House. Somebody was having a bad day. They all turned to look at the one and only door that they could come in from and saw a boy much older than them, with brown hair and a slightly tanned complexion from being out in the sun too much. His head was hung low and his shoulders were slumped as he walked through the crowds of bunk beds in the room and made his way to a group of older newsies sitting in a corner, playing poker. 

"Looks like Boxer's not having a good day… wonder what happened," murmured Mush. 

"As if you're gonna find out," said Strider as she rolled her eyes. "You should really stop listening in on their conversations." 

Mush's eyes widened and raised his hands in protest. "I can't help it!" 

"Hey Strider… where's Sappy? I haven't seen her all day…" asked Jack as he played with the bandana tied around his neck. 

"She's at Brooklyn… visiting Spot," answered Strider. "You know how she visits almost every week." 

But their conversation was interrupted once again when they heard the sound of someone falling limply on the floor. They all turned their attention to the same door that Boxer had walked in the few minutes before. A boy much less than ten or twelve had walked in, or more like, fell in, the room. His light brown curls were strewn about and his pasty complexion gave him the look as if he had just seen a ghost. Slowly, he stood up, with the help of Jack and Boxer. His eyes darted back and forth, looking at either Jack or Boxer. His nostrils flared and chest heaved as he panted and breathed heavily. 

"Snipeshooter! Calm down!" said Boxer as he held a tight grip of Snipeshooter's shoulders and making him stand rigid. 

"I… walking… saw… help…" answered Snipeshooter as he inhaled to take in a breath between every word. He raised his hand to point at the window and towards the streets. 

"Who needs help?" questioned Jack. Other newsies had finally realized what was going on, causing them to circle around Snipeshooter. Anthony glanced at Blink with a look of confusion, causing Blink to shrug and listen in on the conversation once again. 

"It's Chase!" cried Snipeshooter as he stomped his foot. "I found him lying on the ground in an alley… he looked beat up… there were bruises and cuts and junk all over his body!" shouted Snipeshooter as he stumbled through his words, although he got the message through. 

A boy with jet-black hair and dark blue eyes jumped out from out of the crowd and made his way towards Snipeshooter. His eyes glared and he had a worried and angry look on his face. "Chase! What happened to him? Why'd you leave him alone?!" He grabbed Snipeshooter by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "I swear, if anything happens to him…" 

"Tony!" shouted Boxer as he ran over to where he was standing and grabbed him in an effort to pull him away from Snipeshooter. "Let's see what he has to say!" he pushed off Tony, causing him to fall on the nearest bunk bed. Anthony's eyes widened as he saw Boxer's strength. Tony was much bigger than him, but Boxer looked like he had effortlessly pushed him into the nearby bed. 

"I didn't leave him alone!" shouted Snipeshooter. "When I found him, I saw Specs coming towards us so he told me to get help while he watched him." 

Relief spread throughout the group, but there was still one question unanswered. "But why couldn't you just bring him back?! Specs is strong enough!" shouted another newsie, who was known as Roach. 

"Lurkers… they were coming towards them, so I—" 

But Snipeshooter's sentence was cut off when Boxer suddenly began shouting off newsies names to come with him. "Tony! Roach! Slam—" Boxer's voice faltered as he looked around the group of listening newsies. He could tell they were all worried about Chase. He was Tony's little brother, but most of all, he was also everybody's little brother. Chase had grown up with all of them and if anything happened to him, there would be hell to pay. 

"Whoever who wants to join… c'mon boys! Let's go!" He mentioned them towards the door, leaving the rest of the newsies awestruck. Suddenly, Boxer paused at the door and turned back to look at Snipeshooter. "You're coming with us… you have to show us the way." Snipeshooter was still standing up against the wall, trying to regain himself as he stared back at Boxer blankly. "COME ON!" shouted Boxer causing Snipeshooter to jump and run towards the door. 

*** 

Specs knew this wasn't going to be easy. He knew about the Lurkers and what they could do to their enemies. They were the most cruel and evil gang around. The gang was made up of strong and well-built newsies that had formulated around New York. Not only were they strong, but also it didn't help that they were smart either. Their name came from the way they would pop up on their enemies; unexpected. They walked the alleyways at night and hunted who would be next in the morning. Interestingly enough, nobody knew who was in the Lurkers. The night helped them hide their identity and the newsies they pounced on hardly uttered who or what had done the damaged in fear of being sought again. 

Specs thought of what Boxer had told him. He knew that the Lurkers wouldn't hurt anybody who hadn't done any harm to them. But what he didn't know was what they had done. The Manhattan newsies had always tried to act as civil as possible, civil enough to make a living for themselves. Specs looked around him carefully as he checked to make sure that Chase was alright. His jet-black hair was strewn all over the place and his light blue eyes looked back up at Specs. He had bruises and cuts placed all over his face and arms, but he still held his head high. 

"Specs…" uttered Chase. "I can hear something coming…" His eyes darted back and forth as he tried to sit up against the wall. 

"Shhh…" whispered Specs. "Just stay there and don't move. Boxer and Tony will come…" But even he doubted himself now. He prayed to himself that Snipeshooter would run as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew that if he hadn't found the two, they would've been in for a beating. It didn't help either that Chase had a broken ankle on his right leg. 

Specs' senses suddenly perked as he heard the unexpected noise of footsteps. He looked down at Chase and pointed at him as if to say stay, causing Chase to nod back at him. The pair looked around the alleyway, but the darkness enveloped them, as they stood ready for what was about to happen. 

*** 

Anthony looked about him, running rapidly as he tried to keep up with the cluster of newsies around him. He didn't know what he was getting into, but if it weren't for Strider, he wouldn't have been here. She had evidently told him about how they needed all the help they can get and how Chase had mattered to everyone. Anthony quickly agreed seeing that the newsies operated as one whole family as they looked out for each other. But what worried him the most if he was going to be able to survive, more so defend, himself, although Blink and Mush had assured him that they would look out for him. 

Suddenly the sound of running weakened as they grew to a stop. Anthony could hear the heavy breathing and panting around him as he tried to make a clear sense of his surroundings. The darkness seemed to hug everything, seeming as if all the lights had gone out. But Anthony could make out the silhouettes of the newsies around him. 

Snipeshooter looked around fearfully as he tried to see where he had left Specs and Chase. Suddenly, Snipeshooter's eyes widened as he saw what he was looking for. He grabbed Boxer by the arm and pointed toward a dark alleyway. Boxer raised his hand in an effort to tell the newsies to follow him. Anthony followed the group, oblivious of what to do. Nobody was talking, not even one was trying to make a sound. 

Unexpectedly, Anthony heard the sounds of punches and swift blows around him. He saw that they were finally upon the "Lurkers" that Anthony had no knowledge of. He looked around to see Mush nearby punching someone in the stomach as his opponent tried to regain his strength and tackle him using his hands. Blink, however, was bent over quickly as he dodged a punch from a much older newsie. 

He tore his eyes away from Blink as he saw a tall boy with broad shoulders come towards him. His smile curved upward as he advanced and put his hand into a fist as he swung forward. Anthony's reflexes quickly acted up as he dodged the punch the same way that Blink had did and sat down on the ground and turned with his feet up in the air as he kicked the boy's kneecaps with all the strength he could muster. Anthony chuckled as he saw the pain shoot throughout the boy's body as he screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his kneecaps. 

The boy groaned and looked up at Anthony with hatred, who was already standing up from his position, ready for anything to come. "Stupid boy!" 

"Talk about yourself…" murmured Anthony as he scoffed and around to see Snipeshooter running wildly away from a much older boy who seemed to want to bait him. 

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" shouted Snipeshooter as he looked back to see if the older boy was coming. He gasped as he slowed his pace, causing the older boy to regain the missing gap between them. "Oh no…" muttered Snipeshooter as he ran and darted past Anthony. 

Anthony looked at where Snipeshooter was looking earlier and saw an older boy making his way towards the crowd as he ran towards Snipeshooter. Anthony smiled as he waited for him to come. Seconds later, he was inches away from him. Anthony sharply thrust out his foot causing the older boy to trip and fall into a heap on the ground. He was glad that the darkness of the night had helped him. 

"Whoa…" said Anthony as he saw the older boy quickly standing up. He had just saved Snipeshooter, but he didn't know if he could fight him, or even outrun him. The older newsie moved towards Anthony as he pointed at Anthony and shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that…" 

Suddenly, throughout the punches and blows Anthony could hear the shouts of voices echo throughout the air. Their voices were deep and low, like the voice of somebody who was just becoming a man. 

"You shouldn't have come here, Lurkers!" the voice bellowed causing the older boy to stop mid-punch and also look through the crowds. 

"You knew it was going to come, anyway. You had refused and you need to pay," answered another voice. Anthony looked around to see Boxer shouting at another boy much older and bigger than him. He didn't know where Boxer could've gotten the courage to talk to him like that. 

"Refused? What are you talking about?" shouted Boxer. 

The other boy chuckled as he took a step forward. His appearance was clouded by the darkness, only giving the newsies a silhouette for them to look at. "You shouldn't have refused our deal, Boxer," said the boy as he paused to take in a breath. "Or should I say Ethan?" 

Boxer's eyes widened as he looked up at the boy before him. "Spike? You're a lurker?" He stopped and looked around to find the words to say. "Why?" 

"Because of all the things this city stands for. All the things that everybody desires. Money." 

"By beating up kids?" shouted Boxer as he walked up to Spike. "How are you supposed to make money from that?" 

Spike shook his head as he tried to hold in his anger. He knew that they wouldn't understand. He liked it better when nobody knew what was going on. "YOU SHOULD'VE AGREED!" shouted Boxer as his tempered flared up, causing his face to turn a deep red. 

"NO! Its not right!" yelled Boxer in frustration. 

Spike looked around and saw a girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes not very far from where he was standing. He walked briskly to her, the boys' eyes still upon him. He grabbed her wrist forcefully and pushed her to stand in front of him. "Would you rather have me hurt one of your precious girly newsies?" said Spike slyly. He pushed her against the wall and put his wrapped his hand around her throat causing her to hold her head up and breathe for air. 

Anthony jumped up to see that it was Strider. Her face was slowly turning a shade of red as Spike held her. Her hands moved towards the rough hand enveloped around her throat. Anthony looked around fearfully as he tried to look for Mush and Blink who both looked like they were ready to pounce. 

"LET HER GO!" shouted Skittery. He advanced towards Spike as he made his way through the crowds, his eyes blazing with anger. Spike turned to see Skittery and effortlessly released his grip from Strider's neck, causing her to fall in a heap on the ground. 

Boxer saw Spike and Skittery move towards each other. He had to stop this. He knew that Skittery wasn't able to manage a guy like Spike. Spike towered him and also everybody else. Not only that, but he was a good fighter. "WAIT!" shouted Boxer as he ran towards them. 

"Had enough, Boxer?" 

"If I meet up with you again… will you stop this?!" 

He took a step back as he looked at the faces of the surrounding newsies. "LET'S GO!" he shouted, causing the older newsies that Anthony had seen disappear through the alleys. He heard the sound of running and slowly but surely, the sound faltered into footsteps and suddenly into silence. Anthony thought of Strider and ran towards the place where he had remembered Spike had her. Suddenly, Anthony saw her body lying on the ground. His fear gripped him as he thought of what could've happened. But his body swelled with relief when he saw Strider mover her hand towards her mouth and started coughing. 

Anthony saw that Mush, Blink, and Skittery already crouching near her, seeing if she was okay. He kneeled down to see Strider, her neck imprinted with Spike's hand. Suddenly, her eyes rolled up to the back of her eyes as her eyelids slowly dropped down. Skittery looked down at her and effortlessly picked her up. Anthony saw Tony carrying a small boy much like him, which Anthony thought to be Chase. The other boys had already begun walking back to the Lodging House, exhausted of the fight they just had. Anthony looked back at the alleyway, and found the most unexpected thing he thought he would see. Sitting down on the ground was a figure. His face was buried in his hands as he unknowingly let out a frustrated sigh. Anthony looked back at the other newsies already filling out, but his curiosity filled him as he wondered whom it was. His questions were answered as he Boxer lift up his face to look up at the sky. 

~*~

A/N: If you guys hadn't figured it out already, all the newsies should be at least two or three years younger than they were in the movie since this was when Race became a newsie. So imagine them like that. *nod* I just wanted to clarify that. And i wasn't so sure about the gang name... lurkers... i hope you guys like cuz i had a really tough time making up names. 

**Shout-outs** (not personalized, sorry! no time!) : Mayo, Sage, Sappy, Strider *i swear i'll send you an email back!!!*


	7. sapphy

Chapter Seven 

Mush wiped the back of his hand on his sweaty forehead as he looked around. It was already mid-morning and he was tired as hell. The fight last night had caused the boys to act slower and sluggish than they usually were. Most of them didn't even get the sleep and peace that they deeply desired and rarely achieved. Their physical state didn't help much either, although it helped them when they sold their papers. Skittery sported a shiner on his right eye that seemingly looked as if it got worse by the hour. Jack could still feel the pain on his shoulders on which he was brutally struck by a Lurker. Mush had a slight cut on his lower lip, giving him a minor lisp as he talked. Blink grimaced as he swallowed the aching pain of his leg muscles because of the excess running they had done last night. Anthony, however, had a bruise developing on his left arm, where he had skidded down on the ground to kick one of the Lurkers. They had all seen better days, but they kept on selling, still aware of any sudden attacks that the Lurkers might provide. 

Boxer had told them to keep a look out for everyone, especially Chase and Strider, in fear that Spike might strike again. Skittery even insisted that Strider will sell with him today, because of what had happened yesterday night. Although Boxer remained calm and composed that morning when he addressed the boys, they could still feel the tension that ran throughout him. Everybody knew Boxer because of his fighting skills and quick thinking. His elevated height and strength gave him the authority of being the leader of the Manhattan newsies. But unlike Spike, he looked out for every one of them, acting as a big brother, and making sure they were alright. His strong punches and hits gave people the first impression of a menacing bully, but the newsies just saw this as a way of protecting themselves. Boxer was more than that. 

"Almost done there, Italy?" asked Mush as he walked up towards Anthony, who was still holding half of what he bought at the Distribution Center that morning. 

Anthony scoffed and answered, "Yeah, right. Nobody wants to seem to buy papers today… the headlines aren't helping either." 

"Here, give me half of what you got…" said Mush as Anthony handed him a stack of newspapers. "You gotta learn that with being a newsie, you gotta learn how to improve the headlines. Just 'cause there's a lousy headline doesn't mean you can't sell papes." 

Anthony looked at Mush as if he had gone mad. How was he supposed to "improve" the headlines? He knew he was creative enough, but sometimes the headlines just don't work out. "So how am I supposed to _improve_ this headline? Workers demolish chimneys?" said Anthony as he glanced down at the paper he was holding in his hand. 

Mush smirked. "Easy! Here… just watch…" Mush walked off a good distance away from Anthony as he held up the paper in his hand and waved it around for everyone to see. "Street gangs blow up chimneys!!! Thousands of people die from wreckage!!!" shouted Mush at the top of his voice. 

Suddenly, an incoming mass of people hurried towards him, wanting to see the story that he had just read. The weight on his arm slowly decreased as people constantly kept on giving him a penny for the paper he was selling. After what seemed like minutes, Mush grinned and sauntered over to where Anthony was standing, his hands free of newspapers, replaced by money that he had just earned. "THAT'S how you sell papes." 

Anthony gaped as he thought of what headline he could improve. He knew he just needed a bit of practice before he could start shouting headlines out of the top of his head just like Mush. "Geez…" 

"How about we move to a new place where they haven't seen us before?" asked Mush as he led Anthony away from the crowded sidewalk they were standing. "Sapphy hasn't been here for a while so I guess we could go over to her selling spot. People are probably wanting their pape already…" said Mush while they walked. 

Minutes later, they arrived at a different street, filled with smaller but still crowded buildings and the bustling of people. Anthony had lived in New York all his life, but this scene was unfamiliar to him. It seemed that they had reached the lowest of the low. The buildings seemed as if they were about to crumble, the paint on the walls already peeled off, broken and smashed windows sat carefully at the edge of the rooms, and several clotheslines were put up, on which newly-cleaned clothes were hung only to get dirtied again by the incoming dust and smoke of the factories nearby. 

"She sells here?" uttered Anthony as he looked around. 

Mush nodded as he patted Anthony on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it… people here may seem unfriendly, but they're just scared of people taking their belongings away from them. Besides, no one's asking you to be friends with them… although Sapphy made a few. But remember, all you gotta do is sell papes… and there's always somebody around who wants to read a wacky story in the paper." 

"Yeah…" said Anthony uncertainly. "Sell papes…" 

"Don't forget! Headlines don't papes, newsies sell papes!" shouted Mush as he sat down on the sidewalk, waving towards two people that he couldn't see and leaving Anthony to fend for himself. 

Anthony looked around uncertainly and finally decided to do what he came to do. He looked down on the stack of papers he was holding in his hand and scanned the paper as he looked for a headline that might catch the people's attention. Minutes later, Anthony had already five headlines in mind. He sighed as he surveyed the streets, ready to sell his papers. He glanced back at Mush who was busily chatting with Skittery and Strider. He raised his hand in the air, clutching the paper and shouted with all his might. 

"President gets mugged from vacation!!! Officials baffled, leaving the president penniless!" 

Anthony saw two elderly women dressed both wearing an apron placed above their stained and soiled blouse and skirt. They slowly made their way towards Anthony, who was already convinced that nobody was going to buy his papers. 

"Boy… give me one of those…" croaked one of the women as she handed him a penny. "I swear, the people who are ruling this country these days…" muttered the woman as she took the paper and walked away, leaving her friend standing in front of Anthony. She glanced at Anthony, the ends of her white hair touching the rims of her eyes. "Gimme one too, boy… I know how it is to have a life worth nothing." 

Reluctantly, Anthony handed her the paper and thought of what had just happened. He had just sold newspapers! Although one of the women had bought the paper from him out of pity, Anthony was still impressed with himself and what he could do. Awe and confidence filled him as he grabbed another one of his papers and cleared his voice to shout out the headline. 

"Dead corpse found in the bottom of the river!!! Jewelry and money found nearby!!!" 

Anthony smiled to himself as he saw a group of middle-aged men come towards him, their cigars hanging from their mouth, with their suits wrinkled and dirty. Anthony eagerly gave them their papers as they crowded around him, offering him their money. Minutes later, Anthony found that he had nearly sold almost all of his papers. All he needed was ten more people to buy his papers. He looked about and saw Mush, Strider, and Skittery smiling up at him and giving him a thumbs-up for his hard-earned work. 

"Come on, Italy! Finish it off! We're hungry!" said Skittery as he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at Anthony. 

Anthony smiled and nodded back at them as he inhaled a breath of air and started out with another headline. 

"Chicago attacked by—" Anthony's voice rang through the air, but it was suddenly cut off by another voice also shouting not very far. He heard the sound of the voice, clear and calm, but also rich and sensual. Eventually, Anthony realized it was a female's voice. Anthony looked about him and saw one block away from him was a slim and petite girl with straight shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair that glistened as the sunlight fell upon their heads. 

"Boy painted yellow!!! Mother found her son as bright as the sun!!!" shouted the girl as she walked about, waving the papers in her hands. Unexpectedly, Anthony saw a great mass of people that had been walking towards him veer towards the girl, who was smiling sweetly and innocently to those who would buy a paper from her. She, then, turned towards Anthony and gave him a sly smile as if to say "Yeah, right." 

Anthony clenched his teeth as he searched the paper for another headline. He moved a bit nearer to where the girl was standing, but just enough to keep the distance from each other. "Bar owner builds house out of glass bottles!!!" 

Suddenly, a wave of people who were heading towards the other girl walked towards Anthony, curious to see about the glass of bottles that the bar owner had built. Anthony smirked and offered them their papers as he looked at the girl, who glared back at him with piercing blue eyes and started scanning the paper almost immediately. She slowly moved a bit towards him, making sure that the people around still knew she was there. 

"Lawyer gives up job to pursue the entertaining business!!!" shouted the girl as she flipped her hair beyond her shoulders, as if to give off the finishing touch. Three young gentlemen walked up to her, offering her a penny for the papers she was holding. Anthony sighed as he looked back down at the paper. She wasn't going to back down. His stomach grumbled and reminded him that he needed money to buy food that day. He was still trying to get used to the small amounts of food that the newsies received everyday. 

"Cat saves drowning lamb!" shouted the girl as she walked nearer towards Anthony. 

"50,000 cigars found in can of beans!!!" shouted Anthony in reply. 

"Englishwoman buried in her mattress!!!" 

"Man walks backwards and falls in lake!!!" 

Seconds later, they found each other at a stunned silence as they both flipped the pages of the last newspaper that they were holding, eager to see who would make a better headline. Suddenly, one caught Anthony's eye. He grinned and knew he was going to win and beat this girl who had unknowingly shown up where he was selling his papers. He looked across the street, finding her standing right across him, her hand on the paper as she raised her arm up. 

"TIGER AND ALLIGATOR FOUND IN MANHATTAN APARTMENT!!!" shouted the two at the same time. Anthony looked across to see that the girl had said the same headline as he had. A ripple of laughter could be heard around the street as he turned to see Mush, Strider, and Skittery laughing their hearts out at the performance that the two had given. Hesitantly, a young man walked up to Anthony and bought his last paper. With a sigh, Anthony walked over to the three, Mush clutching his stomach, Strider covering her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing and Skittery still wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"Tiger and alligator…" said Mush as he inhaled another breath of air and started laughing. "How could I have missed THAT?" 

Suddenly, Anthony saw the girl briskly walk towards him. Her hair flew past her shoulders and her fair skin glowed, turning a darker shade from being outside in the sun too much. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped in front of Anthony, her hands placed on her hips. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?! You have no right taking this selling spot from me!" shouted the girl as she pointed at Anthony and glared at him. 

Mush, Strider, and Skittery held back their smiles and laughter to see what was going on. 

Anthony scoffed as he looked at the girl before him. He had to admit; he thought she was pretty, with her blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. But as for now, she was in his way. "YOUR selling spot?" asked Anthony. "I don't think so…" He knew this wasn't his selling spot but somebody else's, Sapphy, but he still held his ground. At least he would fight for the girl's selling spot. 

She gave a strained growl and looked back up at Anthony. "I've been here forever! Ask the people around you…" She looked behind Anthony, to where Mush, Strider, and Skittery were sitting on the sidewalk. "Ask them!" she said as she pointed at the three, who were suddenly shielding themselves from the girl's presence. Mush pulled down his hat while Skittery and Strider pretended to have a conversation. She looked at them pleadingly and turned to Anthony. 

"Look…" she sighed as she tried her best to keep herself calm, but she shook her head and glowered at Anthony once again, looking into his deep brown eyes. She brought her right arm up and curled it into a fist, ready to punch him, but as she took a step forward to do so, Anthony quickly caught her hand mid-air and shook his head. He could see that the girl was slim and petite, but he could already feel the strength in her punch gather up even though he only grabbed her hand in mid-air. 

"Don't—" started Anthony, still holding her hand, but his sentence was cut off when he could see that she was ready to take another swing. Only this time, with her other hand. Right before she was about to make an impact on Anthony he dodged and bent down to keep from getting hit once again. He had already been in a fight and he didn't want to be in another one again. Anthony suddenly saw that the girl had lost her balance when she moved forward, causing her to fall forward, but Anthony, cleverly enough, caught her right before they both hit the ground. 

Anthony felt the full blow of the pavement, as he was first to hit the ground. It didn't help much either, that the girl was right on top of him, her eyes wide in shock. 

"Leggo of me!" mumbled the girl. Sheepishly, Anthony realized that he was still holding her and let go. She groaned as she pushed herself up and dusted her dress with her hands. Anthony, however, was still on the ground and put his hand in front of his eyes to block out the sunlight. He suddenly saw three other figures stand before him, which he recognized as Mush, Strider, and Skittery. He slowly sat up, still trying to regain his strength and reluctantly stood up, facing the group. 

Once again, Anthony saw the three smirking and grinning as he looked at them. With a sigh, Mush walked up to Anthony and put his arm around his shoulder. "Glad to see that you've met Sapphy." 

***

i just had to lighten the mood since i did the last chapter was so serious. it took me forever to figure out what to say for the headlines, since the link for the newspapers online (the one that stretchy gave out) wasn't working. *jumps* thanks to sagey for helping me! 

**Shout-outs**

Sapphy: aw, sorry 'bout the gypsies thing! i luv gypsies and all, but i needed to add more shtuff in it. lol! i just realized that i misspelled your name TWICE without even noticing it! hahah, i dunno if that was me or microsoft word correcting my mistakes again. :P slider? don't you mean strider? *confusion* i don't have a character named slider! but that'd be a good newsie name tho... *nod* 

Thistle: Yeah... i couldn't think of anything else for his name cuz if i picked another name, it would be SO difficult to keep up with two, three names for Race. that'd just be too confusing for me! lol! spot doesn't exactly like him... but you'll see! *wink* 

Spazjoslyn: *jumps* where have you been?! lol! but don't worry, you can breathe now... since i have time on my hands and we have a break from school. 

*isn't it funny that i'm listening to newsies songs while i'm doing this? look at me! i'm the king of new york! ANYWAYS... back to SOs*

Emu: wow, thanks for the AWESOME fb! i didn't think you were still keeping up with my story! 

Strider: lmao, *nod* you SHOULDN'T say that! hahah, jk! 

*goes off and eyes _what a girl wants_ dvd*


	8. chances

Chapter Eight 

Anthony eagerly ate his newly bought hotdog from Tibby's that came right from the oven. He was glad for what had happened today, especially since he made more money that he thought he would. Mush, Strider, and Skittery, however, wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Ever since Sapphy and Anthony had figured out what had happened back at Sapphy's selling spot, it became one of the most well known headline "showdown" in Manhattan. Anthony wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked around the table for a glass of water.

"Who ya lookin' for, Italy? Sapphy?" teased Mush as he nudged Anthony, causing the other newsies to look up from their meals and listen curiously. 

"Sapphy? She's back?" asked Blink as he took another bite of his bread. 

Mush nodded. "Italy had the _pleasure_ of meeting her today." 

Anthony scoffed and looked at Mush. "If you call pleasure almost breaking your back when falling on the ground!" 

While Anthony got up to ask for a glass of water, Mush and Skittery began in telling what had happened between Anthony and Sapphy, causing loud amounts of laughter. Anthony shook his head, knowing that they were going to endlessly tease him. 

"Thanks," mumbled Anthony as he reached over to get the glass of water that he had just paid for. 

"You better watch how you spend your money," said a voice beside him. Anthony turned to see a boy much taller and older than him, eyeing him suspiciously. His short brown hair was hidden under a gray newsie cap, his dirt-splotched blouse held on to him tightly, and his black suspenders fell from his pants in comparison to being on his shoulders. Quickly enough, Anthony realized who it was, Boxer. 

"Just 'cause I became a newsie doesn't mean I don't know how to handle my money," answered Anthony as he took a sip of water. He saw him fight that night with the Lurkers and he knew the amount of strength and wit he had. He braced himself for what was coming. But instead of having a stony glare, Boxer's lips curved into a smile as he laughed. 

"You got a mouth on you, that's for sure. I heard from Jack that there's a new boy around… Italy, is it?" asked Boxer as he grabbed two stools that they could sit on. Anthony nodded as he sat down, grateful that he wasn't standing near the tall Boxer anymore. 

"You know how to fight?" questioned Boxer once again. 

"Well, yeah… pretty much. I was there the night when we fought the Lurkers," replied Anthony. He thought that if he told Boxer that he was there, he would take it much less harder, or at least give him credit for it. 

"Really?" asked Boxer as he looked at him questioningly. "At least you can handle Lurkers… look, I want all my newsies to know how to fight. I don't want them not knowing how to defend themselves. I'll teach you tonight, upstairs… at the roof of the Lodging House, okay?" 

"Alright…" answered Anthony as he finished off the glass of water he was holding. Boxer clumsily stood up from his seat and started walking towards the older newsies he had recognized as Tony and Roach. "Hold on, Boxer!" shouted Anthony has he stood up from his seat and ran towards him. 

"You know any good selling spots I could go to? I don't really have one and I had to…" 

Boxer smiled. "I heard. Sapphy, right?" 

"Geez, news travels fast," mumbled Anthony. 

"It travels faster when you're a newsie," said Tony, who was listening in on the conversation. 

"There's this place near Sapphy's selling spot, not far," said Boxer. "Have you heard of Sheepshead Races? Yeah, well, let one of the newsies show you where it is. I've heard that lots of people go there for the races and that nobody's still claiming that spot for papers. Just sell there for a few days, and people will know its yours." 

"Thanks," answered Anthony as he walked back towards Mush, Blink, Crutchy, Skittery, and the other newsies. 

"So what was Boxer talking to ya about?" asked Skittery as Anthony took a seat. 

"He's gonna teach me how to fight tonight," answered Anthony. 

Blink nodded his head in agreement. "We've all been through that. Boxer's taught all of us newsies how to fight. Even the little ones! Or at least, they do what they can," said Blink as he shrugged his shoulders. 

"So, ready to sell papes again?" said Mush as he stood up from his seat. 

"Yeah… you know where the Sheepshead Races are? Boxer told me that'd be a good selling spot," said Anthony as he stood up from his seat and followed Mush. 

Mush nodded and looked at Anthony. "Yeah, I'll show you where that is. How come I didn't think of that before? Lots of people go there!" 

"Where you guys heading?" Mush and Anthony turned around to see Strider and Sapphy looking at them with curiosity. Sapphy had a much calmer look on her face, compared to what had happened before. 

"We're gonna go sell more papers," answered Anthony. 

"You better not—" started Sapphy, pointing her finger at Anthony. 

"I know you want me there so you can just sell more papers," replied Anthony teasingly, causing Sapphy to turn a slight shade of red. 

"Calm down, now, children…" said Mush. "We'll see ya at the Lodging House!" Mush and Anthony waved to Strider, who was hiding her smile behind her hand, and Sapphy, who glared at them menacingly. With a clink, Mush and Anthony exited Tibby's and were once again out in the streets. 

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a door opening and somebody shouting at them. "It's PAPES, not papers!" 

They both turned around to see Sapphy's head poking out from the corner of the door as she looked at them and disappeared back inside as she slammed the door. 

~*~ 

Anthony let his eyes wander around the stands and clearing he was looking before him. The smell of sweat, grass, and horses swirled around him. He had heard about the Sheepshead Races from his father and their colleagues when they would come over their house and talk business. They talked about the powerfully built horses and the jockeys that took pride in riding them. They talked about how spectators would watch in awe and hold on to their seats, expecting their chosen horse to win in order for them to get more money. They talked about how there would be betting groups placed here and there so that the viewers could bet on their favorite horse. As far as Anthony knew back then, he thought it was just all a bunch of horses running around in circles. But he had never been to a real race. And now he was here, sitting in the stands, his hat in his hands, waiting to see what his father and his colleagues so admirably talked about. 

The sound of the starting gun resonated throughout the air and the gates opened, letting the horses and jockeys know that it was time for them to race. He could feel the adrenaline pump throughout their bodies as the horses charged past each other, their jockeys leaning in towards them, their eyes on the track before them. He could see the jockeys and spectators urge them on, hoping that they would cross the finish line before the others could. 

Suddenly he heard the sound of a bell, not very far away, followed by the sound of scuffling of feet by numerous amounts of people. Anthony tore his eyes away from the race and looked around him. A man, near his late 50s, sat next to Anthony and sighed. Anthony saw that he was holding a small piece of paper. The old man's eyes darted between the paper he was holding and the race before him. Minutes later, he felt the presence of somebody looking at him. He looked to his right to see Anthony, who already turned his attention toward the race. He poked Anthony on the shoulder, causing Anthony to look up at him. 

"You interested in the races, boy?" asked the old man as he pointed at the running horses. 

Anthony nodded in return. "I've heard about it, but I didn't actually think it was going to be this exciting." 

The old man chuckled. "That's what you can't capture in words." He held up the small paper he was holding and showed it to Anthony. "Let's just hope that my bet works today." 

"You can do that? Place bets?" 

"'Course! They even have booths and everything!" said the old man as he pointed behind him. 

Anthony stood up to see what he was pointing at, and found a small booth where a man was eagerly giving out small pieces of paper similar to the one the old man had. He was about to make his way towards the booth, hoping to make more money, when he heard the old man call out behind him. 

"Just remember when placing bets, son, everything's up to chance. It may be the best choice you have ever made or the choice that leaves you choking up everything you've got." 

~*~ 

Anthony sat up from his bed as he counted the amount of money he had earned today. The money felt so foreign in his hands as he counted each one of them off, but he was glad. He didn't need anybody to give him his money, he earned it for himself. Even though he wasn't exactly lucky at the races today, he still had most of his money. He had bet on an everyday-horse, number seventeen, one that didn't seem like it was capable of winning. But he was determined of his choices. His instincts told him that it would be the better, but the horse didn't think so. Halfway through the race, it slowed down its pace, causing it to fall behind. Anthony smiled to himself, one of these days that horse was going to win. He was going back tomorrow. 

Anthony's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly saw Boxer in the middle of the room; he raised his hands calling everybody towards him. 

"Everybody! Come here! Yeah, you too, Blink!" shouted Boxer as the newsies gathered around him. 

"What's going on, Boxer?" asked Jack as he put on his cowboy hat. 

"We've already got things planned out and we've decided that…" Anthony knew where this was headed. Spike. 

"Who's we?" cut in Blink as he stepped up to get a better view. 

"Will you let me finish?! I know that all of you want a better life than what you have now. Sure, being a newsie may be a good thing to be, but we're not all going to be one forever." He stopped talking as he looked around the group. Anthony noticed something different. He wasn't talking with the same care and concern that he did before. He spoke his words as if it was rehearsed, seeming as if it was robotic. 

"What's your point, Boxer?" asked Skittery, getting impatient. 

"My point is, three days from now… Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies will get together for a… an event," continued Boxer. Although his words came out as a tumble, Boxer stayed serious as he looked at the curious glances of the newsies before him. 

"Event? What? Like a party?" asked Sapphy. 

Anthony scoffed. "No, we're gonna dance and sing on streets about being a newsie." 

"I can't tell you right now, but all of you are gonna be split into different groups…" said Boxer as he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Boxer, you're not making any sense!" protested Strider. 

"AND YOU'RE NOT MAKING THIS ANY EASIER!" shouted Boxer as he stared stonily at Specs and pointed at him, who muttered a small "Sorry, Boxer." 

"Look, I'll just lay it out for you. On Saturday night, the mayor's holding this party for all the rich and hoity-toity folks in town." He paused to look at the gathered newsies. "That night… we're all gonna go to the five houses: Diodetto, Smith, Alaster, Dubois, and Vanderbilt… and take what we can." 

"Take what we can?! You mean, steal their stuff? Jewelry, money, antiques, all that junk?" asked Tony. 

Boxer nodded. "As much as we can. We're gonna be split up into five groups… since we're all doing this on one night." 

"But what if the bulls catches us? We're all gonna be thrown in the slammer! All of us newsies!" objected Blink. 

"I know," answered Boxer. "That's why we're not gonna get caught." 

~*~

i'm trying my best to get to the conflict/point in the story... its only the 8th chap and i'm still introducing it to you! lol! maybe i can get the next chap up by tomorrow... :P

**Shout-outs**

Emu: hahah, thanks! ^^ *you already know my SO since i sent you an email reply!*

Strider: hmm, MAYBE you can have him... i'm gonna have to think about that. lol. yeah, you should get an account on ff.net!!! *jumps up and down* lol! oh, and its only ershey... i write ershey's kisses for my siggie. 

Puck: Just remember that this story is always up on ff.net! 

Sagey: lmao, thanks for the linkie for all those headlines!!! *hugs sagey* can't wait to see what you have in store for goodbye! *pokes* update!

fivefold: lol, thanks! ^^ hope to see ya around more often! btw, i looked at your profile at ff.net and you don't have any stories up! post them up, so i can read 'em!

Sapphy: hahha, that's alright! actually, if ya think about it... slider would be a good newsie nickname! *winks* and this is just the beginning! 

Spazjoslyn: aw, well maybe if i do another race story, i'll ask ya for a profile! :P and remember... just breathe!


	9. diodetto

Chapter Nine 

The sound of banging and shouting flooded towards Anthony's ears as he groaned and rubbed his eyes only to see Kloppman doing his morning wake-up calls for the boys. He had taken easily with Kloppman, seeing as how he seemed like a long-lost uncle that you never knew. His aged face and welcoming smile made up for the physical strength he was missing. Although it seemed that all he did was keep track of the comings and goings of the boys in the Lodging House, Anthony came to realize he did much more. He was their father, in a sense, always looking out for them, someone to talk to, and the over looker of all things.

"Up, up, Italy! Time to sell papes!" shouted Kloppman as he walked over to Anthony's bed and tousled his hair playfully.

"I'm up… I'm up…" mumbled Anthony as he sat up from his bed and looked around the room. He sighed as he took a minute for yesterday night's events to register. He still hadn't understood what had come over Boxer. He had remembered seeing him that night against Spike, the way he held his ground. What came of his principles? His morals? Were they all just thrown away for what they were about to do that night? But Anthony saw that he had no choice. If Boxer were to refuse, Spike would've handed him a dead newsie.

But what struck Anthony the most was when Boxer told them what houses they would go to. Diodetto. The name brought back memories and images that he never wanted to recall. He remembered being filled with shock and surprise when he heard the name. After Boxer's announcement, all he could do was sit in his bunk bed and think of what had happened. It couldn't possibly. 

~*~ 

"Almost done with selling papes today?" asked Blink as he walked in Tibby's with Mush and Anthony right beside him. 

"Nah… but I think I'd be done later this afternoon," answered Mush. 

"Same here. The papers don't seem to be getting their stories straight though, with all those weird articles floating around…" said Anthony as he entered Tibby's and glanced around to wave at Jack, Strider, Sapphy, and Skittery. 

Blink smirked. "You mean those weird articles that helped you sell your papes yesterday? You never know, sometimes those articles can be a blessing when there's no headlines to shout." 

What Blink said was true, and he was just lucky enough to find those wacky headlines the day he had met Sapphy. If it weren't for these, he probably wouldn't have enough money as he had now. Anthony nodded as he stole a quick glance at Sapphy, who turned to Strider in an effort to look busy. He couldn't help but give a smile in response, causing Sapphy to turn her attention to him and roll her eyes as she took a sip of water while Strider gave a friendly wave. Anthony smirked and followed Mush and Blink to where the others were seated. 

Strider pushed her plate of chicken and mashed potatoes towards the boys as they took a seat. "Here, I ain't gonna finish it." 

"Well, if you ain't gonna eat it…" said Blink as he quickly snatched the plate and hungrily devoured the food with only a fork. Anthony, however, grabbed a drumstick from the plate quick enough that Blink would've thought he probably ended up eating it too. 

"So what ya think's gonna happen Saturday night? I mean… we're not exactly having a get-together…" said Jack, quickly changing the subject. 

"Boxer probably agreed to whatever Spike said 'cause suddenly, outta nowhere, here he comes with this big plan about stealing all that junk from those rich folks," answered Skittery. 

"Boxer wouldn't do that! He probably thought of a way out of it…" exclaimed Strider as she glared at Skittery. 

"I'm going with Strider on this one. Out of all the times he looked out for us, dya think he'd just let us follow whatever Spike says?" Sapphy leaned forward and continued. "Anyways, the two of them always have a way of compromising. They end up having each other's ways eventually." 

"But what if they don't?" retorted Blink as he waved his half-eaten chicken at her. "You don't expect Boxer to always do the right thing." 

"It's better than looking like a caveman with half of his food in his mouth," answered Sapphy as she looked at Anthony, with bits of chicken hanging from his mouth. Sheepishly, Anthony wiped his mouth with the napkins placed on the table. 

"I gotta eat and it doesn't matter how it goes in, just as long as I'm eating!" 

"Amen!" shouted Mush as he stuffed another batch of mashed potatoes down his mouth. "We're hungry and we can't help it!" 

"Don't ya think this is just too risky? Five houses in one night…" said Anthony as he placed the eaten drumstick on Blink's plate and sat back on his chair. 

"It's not like we have much of a choice," answered Strider. "Did you see Boxer? He's gonna make all of us go whether we like it or not. And what'd you think will happen if we don't go? Think of me!" said Strider playfully as she played a small pout on her face. 

Anthony chuckled and answered, "There's just too much at risk…" He sighed and thought of how it would be if she were gone. 

~*~ 

"Mob fights Havana Police!" shouted Anthony as he raised his hand up, clutching the daily newspaper. It had been his first day selling just outside the Sheepshead Races and everything seemed to be going well. People eagerly bought the paper as Anthony shouted his headlines, whatever headline he had, although he would always try to improve it. He was slowly getting used to the workload he was getting everyday. Carrying the numerous amounts of newspapers given to him daily was no easy task, giving him the slow progression of toned muscles on his arms and the accumulating ink on his hands and fingers. His imagination got away with him as he thought up of better headlines than what the paper would give them. Not only that, but he learned how to shout his voice from the rooftops. He was sure that all of Manhattan could hear him. 

He even grew an interest for the Races, or the tracks as the elderly man, Mr. Jones, would call it. He would find himself talking to him day to day about the races as they watched the horses charge through the field, the jockeys holding on to them. Mr. Jones had showed him the art of betting, not only on horses, but also on whatever thing he could get his hands on. Anthony thought this was useful since it was another way of making money, although there were chances of him losing what he had. Not only that, but Mr. Jones was the groom, or the person who takes direct care of the horses, washing, cleaning, and feeding them. He would occasionally tell Anthony about the horses that he had previously taken care of, giving them the privilege of knowing the horses beforehand. 

It was already mid-afternoon, and the sun seemed to blaze its heat upon New York with immensity. Anthony sighed as he sold his last paper (or pape, as Sapphy would call it) and walked off a much farther distance towards a shady spot, in which a store had placed benches right outside, giving its customers a place to rest. He quickly sat down, glad to find a place to rest, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a familiar voice nearby. He looked around, unable to see anybody that he knew. He focused his energy on the voice and heard it not so far away when he realized it was coming from the alley just around the corner. 

He slowly stood up, still keeping track of where the voices came from. He walked a few steps and turned towards the alley where he figured the voices were coming from and to his surprise found Strider and Sapphy arguing. 

"How could you have done that, Sapphy?!" said Strider as she flung her hands in the air. "You know well that we I can't pull you out of this one 'cause he's seen me before!" 

"Sorry, Strider, but… I just got carried away!" retorted Sapphy. "Anyways, I need the money! It's only a date… maybe I can even snitch a few dollars off of him when he's not looking." 

"But what are you gonna do if you need to get out of it? I can't come running in saying 'Oh, I'm sorry but all we wanted from you was money and now we're gonna go since we have it already'. You might as well not go!" 

"No, Strider!" shouted Sapphy. "I ain't gonna back down! I can take care of myself!" 

Anthony's brows furrowed as he looked at the two girls. Something wasn't right. He had heard enough and it seemed like they were in deep trouble. 

"Need any help, ladies?" asked Anthony as he walked towards Strider and Sapphy, who turned towards Anthony with surprise in their faces. They weren't expecting for him to come here, especially with the dilemma they had in their hands. 

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Sapphy as she stared back at Anthony. 

"Looks like you girls put yourselves in an interesting situation. But hey, if you don't need my help…" said Anthony as he slowly turned around and walked away. 

"Wait! Italy!" shouted Strider as she ran towards him and grabbed his arm. "Actually…" she said as she looked from Anthony to Sapphy and gave a sly smile. "I have an idea." 

~*~ 

"So I was telling the manager about how we should change the way we're making the engines 'cause we're never gonna get any work done if we don't do that assembly line idea, don't ya think?" 

Sapphy nodded and took another sip of her drink. It was only just the beginning and she was feeling as if she could sleep through the day. Out of all the men that had asked her to go out for dinner, the dullest and uninteresting man just had to pick her. But obviously, Sapphy agreed just so she could get a free dinner and swipe a few dollars, and if she was lucky enough, his whole wallet. Strider was always there to bail her out halfway through the date just so it wouldn't go too far, but unfortunately, Strider had been there when they met him. 

Sapphy sighed as she looked around, her date still talking away about factories. He had taken her to one of those restaurants not far from Tibby's. It featured the American West with buffalo wings, chicken, and lots of potatoes. Sapphy took a mental note of telling her new discover to the newsies, especially Jack. 

"So what else do you do besides sell newspapers?" 

Sapphy bit her lip to keep from laughing. A newsie sells papes, what did he expect? She poked her fork at the remaining food she had eaten and looked back up at him, unclear of what she was going to say. "I…" 

But her sentence was cut off when a sudden sound of a slamming door reverberated throughout the restaurant followed by the sound of running footsteps, causing Sapphy and the other customers to stop and look what had happened. 

"What…" murmured Sapphy as she turned to see Anthony, his eyes scanning the room and breathing heavily. He finally saw Sapphy and ran towards her and leaned on the table while he continued to breathe heavily. 

"Its… grandma… she…" Anthony paused and inhaled a breath of air. "She's sick!" he shouted as he threw up his arms in the air in frustration. "You have to come now!" Anthony grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, but Sapphy bit back a smile and stayed in her seat. 

"What happened? Did she have to go to the hospital?" asked Sapphy as she tried her best to put a surprised look on her face. This was going to be fun. 

"What are you doing?" murmured Anthony as he looked at Sapphy with disbelief. 

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked Sapphy's date as he put down his fork and looked at Anthony, who let go of Sapphy's wrist. 

"I'm…" started Anthony and glanced at Sapphy for help. 

"I… Ian! He's my cousin… I know he doesn't look like me 'cause he's… adopted!" answered Sapphy quickly as she nodded and looked at him. 

"Yeah, so come on! Grandma wants you to be there! SHE'S… REALLY… SICK!" said Anthony once more, emphasizing his words. 

"Sick? Sick how?" asked Sapphy as she scrunched up her face in a look of confusion. 

Anthony's eyes bulged and looked at Sapphy as if to say, come on! He sighed and grabbed her wrist once more and gave her a strong tug. "Let's go!" He pulled her towards him and dragged her out of her seat while he ran to the door with Sapphy behind him. Anthony sighed as he opened the door and walked a good distance away from the restaurant, making sure that Sapphy's date wouldn't find them walking around in the streets instead of going to the hospital and visiting their so-called grandma. 

Anthony turned towards Sapphy, who was smiling extensively. Instead of smiling and laughing along with her, he shook his head and glared at her. "What was that?! _Sick? Sick how?!_" said Anthony as he mimicked Sapphy. 

Sapphy laughed and patted Anthony's cheeks. "Aw, Italy! You were great in there!" she said as she swung her arm over his shoulder. "You could've won an award, for crying out loud!" 

Anthony looked at Sapphy. His anger slowly dissolved as a smile crept upon his face. "I was great, wasn't I?" said Anthony as he beamed and started walking down the street with Sapphy, who nodded gleefully. 

"You know, I was thinking of doing a limp the next time so when I…" started Anthony. 

Sapphy chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Baby steps, Italy… baby steps…" 

~*~ 

"The boy doesn't know how to play poker?!" said Spot as he stared at Anthony with utter disbelief. 

"I know most of it, but I still gotta learn!" answered Anthony as he took a seat next to Spot who started shuffling the deck in his hand expertly. 

"Yeah? Well, I betcha you won't…" Spot laid out the deck and grumbled. "Italians." 

"Aw, come on, Spot!" said Sapphy as she walked up towards them. She winked at Anthony, Blink, Mush, and Jack as she deviously and slowly took Spot's hat and placed it on her head. She tousled his hair and continued, "You were always a party pooper." 

"I ain't!" retorted Spot as he looked up at Sapphy and grabbed his hat back from her. "And my hat looks better on me." 

Anthony held back a snicker as he looked at the boy before him. Although he seemed short and lanky, the newsies seemed to follow him, the same way that the younger newsies had looked up at Jack. His dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes gave Anthony the impression of a strong newsie, someone who can handle anything. It seemed that he came to visit while he had been helping Sapphy out. He was amazed at how this boy could just go to Manhattan by himself, let alone, stay at the Lodging House with welcome. He looked at the cards he was holding before him and waited for the boys to begin to play. 

"This ain't any time for playing card games, Italy. Come with me… we never did start that fighting lesson I was supposed to give you yesterday night." 

Anthony turned around to see Boxer standing right beside him, his face was grim and his lips were set in a thin line. He wore a look on his face that gave the impression that he was an angry father, and anything would go his way. Anthony reluctantly stood up and followed Boxer, who led him upstairs towards the rooftop, where a few newsies were staying. Boxer gave a deep cough causing the newsies look at him and leave the rooftop almost immediately. Anthony gaped. He didn't know he had that much power. But Anthony shook his thoughts. He was the leader of the Manhattan newsies, of course they were going to follow him. 

"Okay…" said Boxer as he took hold of Anthony's shoulders and looked at him. "Fighting's not all about swinging, jabbing, punching with all your might," started Boxer as he walked a few steps, keeping a good distance between them. Anthony nodded and looked back at Boxer as he wiped his face with his hands. "Its also about playing mind games… knowing your opponent's moves, keeping your mind focused…" 

"And making sure you beat the hell outta him," said Anthony as both boys chuckled. 

"Yeah, that too… and to defend yourself. You can't fight without defending yourself… if ya don't, you're already beat up…" 

Anthony listened and watched intently as Boxer showed him what he should do. Minutes later, after seeing the different moves, punches, and various methods of attacking and defending, they stopped to rest for a while. As Anthony sat down, he looked around to take a few breaths. He thought the lesson was over. But he was wrong. Boxer reluctantly stood up and looked down at Race. 

"Now… this ain't gonna work if you're not actually gonna fight," said Boxer as Anthony stood up and faced him. 

He stared blankly at Boxer, unsure of what to do. 

"Are you just gonna stand there?" asked Boxer as he coaxed Anthony on. "Come on, fight me!" he said as he put his clenched his fists and put them up to his face, the same way that boxers fought. 

"You want me to fight you?! You might as well say my prayers!" said Anthony as he retreated. 

"Hey!" shouted Boxer. "You gotta learn, and this is the only way how to. Don't be afraid, Italy." 

Anthony sighed as he walked towards Boxer and stood ready for what was about to come. He didn't expect this to happen. How was he supposed to fight Boxer? He had heard from the other newsies how good a fighter he was, and now he was up against him. But Anthony pushed his thoughts aside when he realized he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. If anybody knew his weakness, it was his protectiveness and caring for the other newsies. But will his anger be too much for him? 

Suddenly, Anthony felt the impact of Boxer's strength upon his stomach and shoulders as both boys fell down on the ground. Their practice had started out fine at first with a few punches and swings here and there, but as they progressed on and on, Anthony let his feelings get the best of him. Boxer urged him on with words and phrases that any newsie would use on the streets of New York. The anger and fury built up inside him as he remembered his father and what he had done. He blinked, trying to get the image out of his head. But as he struggled and fought on, whenever he would look at Boxer, he would see his father's face, telling him what a mistake he had made. That he made a wrong choice. 

Abruptly, as Anthony ducked another swing from Boxer and tackled him from below, he had heard the sound of someone talking or more of mumbling. He looked towards Boxer, his face turning a shade of red, his eyes created narrow slits in his face as he stared back at Anthony and his nostrils flared as he slowly muttered something unclear under his breath. "No… stand tall… Spike ain't gonna get away with it…" 

Anthony realized that he wasn't the only one fighting from his fear. He suddenly saw the look on Boxer's face. It was deadly and harmful. He shook his head and pushed himself away from Boxer, who was struggling to get another punch. "Boxer… what's wrong with--" His sentence was cut off when he suddenly heard Boxer shout and felt a strong impact upon his left cheek were Boxer had hit him. He fell on the ground, clutching his cheek as he looked up at Boxer. Anthony grimaced as he felt the pain concentrate on his cheek. He knew he had to defend himself, or else he was going to get beat up, or worse. 

He slowly stood up and advanced towards Boxer. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He wasn't going to let people push him around. He tackled him, causing the two boys to fall on the ground, struggling with each other. Anthony heard the sound of running footsteps and voices nearby, but dismissed it just as quickly when he swung at Boxer's shoulders. 

"Italy! Boxer! Stop it!" shouted Strider as she ran towards the boys, with the other newsies trailing behind her. He had heard Boxer shout and thought that something wasn't right. 

Anthony felt hands and finger grab and pull him away from Boxer as he inhaled a breath of air. He was still moving, struggling, but the boys held him tight. 

"Boxer? Italy?" asked Tony as he looked at the two boys. Tony and Roach held Boxer while Jack and Blink held Anthony back. "What the hell happened?!" 

"I just got ahead of myself…" said Boxer as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. He looked at the surrounding newsies, their faces full of concern and curiosity. He sighed as he straightened himself, causing Tony and Roach to back away. He glanced at Anthony and nodded his head towards him as if nothing had happened. "Great job, Italy. You'll do fine tomorrow night." 

~*~ 

Anthony groaned as he rolled over in his bunk bed. It had been an interesting day. He tried to think of happy thoughts, of what had happened earlier that day. He sighed as an image of Strider slowly came to his mind. Her laugh and long blond hair. But his thoughts swirled around him and he came back to thinking of what had happened at the rooftop. He was still unsure of what had happened. All he knew was that his feelings got the best of him. But what shocked him the most was what happened to Boxer. He didn't expect him to act that way, to loose his cool. He remembered that he was mumbling something about Spike that he wasn't going to go through with his plan. He finally realized what had caused it all. Tomorrow night was going to be when they raid the five houses. When the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies were to team up for the biggest plan they ever thought of doing. 

Suddenly, he remembered what one of the families that lived in those houses. Diodetto. He rubbed his head with his hands as he thought of how he could have gotten in this dilemma. He didn't want everything to come back to him. Not after what had happened tonight. He remembered having a somewhat dazed feeling after listening to Boxer talk about the houses they were going to go to. He remembered sitting on his bed and tuning out everything that was around him. Even though Mush, Blink, and Strider came to check on him, nothing helped. Once again, the name rang throughout his head. Diodetto. It was so welcoming and daunting at the same time. _God said_, that's what Diodetto meant. What was God telling him now? But Anthony knew he couldn't hide the fact that he was once part of a family that once loved and cared for him. No matter how far he ran, no matter what he would do, he still couldn't change one thing. He couldn't deny the fact that he was a Diodetto.

~*~

**Shout-outs**

Sagey: hahah, thanks! ^^ You get to see Roach again! :P

Sapphy: lol, don't worry... you'll loosen up.... you'll see. *wink* 

Spazjosyln: haha, thanks! halfway through the story, i figured that he was a really tough character to write. but i'm still gonna finish this! ^^ don't worry, i'll be here to keep reminding you to breathe! 

Strider: i know you didn't send a SO, but where are you?! *searches* 


	10. suspicions

Chapter Ten 

Spike grunted as he walked into the Brooklyn Lodging House. It was a day like any another, out on the streets selling papers until it was dark. Spike glanced around the room and looked at the surrounding newsies. He knew they were tough and that they can look out for themselves. They can fight with their fists using the strength and wit that they had, but they also fought with their words. He had known these boys since he became a Brooklyn newsie and even though he wasn't particularly close to them the way Boxer was close to his boys, Spike still held a space in his heart for them. He was their leader, after all. 

But times change. He grew thinking that everything grew on money, that you needed money to survive, that without money, you were nothing but a piece of meat left to rot on the streets. And that was true for the newsies. They had nothing else to look forward to than the little money they earned everyday. Spike remembered laughing at the phrase "money is everything" but know he thought differently. He once had the happiness of his friends and brothers when they would be out selling papes with no worry. But he was now eighteen, old enough to start a family of his own and have a job. He knew he couldn't be a newsie forever. 

"Everything ready for tomorrow night?" asked Spike as he walked towards Hammer who held a deck of cards and tossed a few coins at the middle of the table. Four other newsies gathered around the circular table where Hammer sat, playing poker. 

"Sure, everything's ready," replied Hammer, keeping his eyes on his cards. 

Spike sighed and glared at him. He knew his brother. He can easily get distracted by almost anything. Throw a rock in the middle of the street, and he'll be there to kick it all the way to Manhattan. Hammer groaned as he looked back up at Hammer, knowing what he wanted. He handed his cards to Spot, which was quietly watching the poker game. 

"Don't mess it up," said Hammer as he pointed at Spot and followed Spike. 

"Where's Mackie?" asked Spike. Out of the three brothers, Mackie was the most unsociable. He would be found sitting in corner, reading a book or playing with a deck of cards by himself. But Spike knew it was best to leave him alone. Being the youngest out of the three, he took their family problems much gravely than Spike and Hammer did. Besides, Mackie was the smartest. Spike never knew what happened in that brain of his, but whenever they needed a quick plan or escape, Mackie was there to spit one out. 

"In the room… probably reading some book he stole again…" answered Hammer as he entered their room, finding Mackie sitting up on his bed, his eyes squinting with the light he was given by the lamp and his nose half buried in a tattered old book. 

"Mackie! You got the plan ready for tomorrow?" asked Spike as he sat down on his bed. He wanted everything to go perfect. If anything went wrong, if a newsie was lost, locked in the house, or seen by anybody beside themselves, the bulls would come running. 

Mackie closed his book shut. "I told ya a million times, Spike. I got it all set. The boys just have to remember where we're meeting, who's in what house, and when to get out." 

Hammer nodded. "Geez Spike, this should be really easy. Don't worry about it." 

Spike glared at his brothers. If they weren't related, he would've beaten them to a pulp. "The Diodetto house… that's the one nearest the little river right? The one almost covered in trees?" 

"Yeah…" Mackie nodded. "What about it?" 

But Spike ignored him. "Then the Alaster house is right next to the Diodetto house, right?" 

Mackie and Hammer exchanged glances. It wasn't normal for Spike to get nervous about a raid. He was usually calm and composed the night before, as if nothing special was going to happen the next day. It was the other boys that would usually get the nerves. But Spike behaved differently. He wasn't himself. 

"You should know. You're the one who told us where everything was," answered Hammer while Mackie nodded in agreement. 

Spike stood up and walked towards the door, trying his best to hold in his anger. He knew they wouldn't understand. He held the knob with his hand and looked back at his brothers. "I'm just asking, ALRIGHT?!" he shouted as he opened the door and closed it with a bang. 

Spot quickly averted his eyes and lowered his hat as Spike angrily walked away. He looked to see if he was gone and made sure to keep what he had heard to himself. 

~*~ 

"Me, I wanna be a writer. After ten years of selling papes, you end up reading some of it in your spare time," said Tony as he walked through the crowds of people. It was already morning and more and more people kept on coming from their houses to go to work. He held the stack of newspapers in his hand tightly; making sure that none of it would go to waste. He had hardly sold any, but he knew he still had time. It was just too early. 

"Nah," said Roach, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. "I wanna be one of those guys who own those big buildings… making money… eating as much as you want… and ordering people around!" exclaimed Roach as he smiled at the other boys. 

"Isn't that hard?" said Slammer. "You got all those people to look after! I'd rather be a lawyer…" 

"Yeah, 'cause arguing's more your kinda thing," said Boxer as he offered a pape to a young lady, who reluctantly took it and gave him a penny. Lately, Boxer had noticed that most of the older newsies had begun talking about what they would do in the future. What their jobs would be, whom they would marry, where they would move. Everything was moving too fast. Sure, he didn't want to be left alone selling papers for as long as he lived, but all he wanted was a simple life. One where he wouldn't starve. 

"It ain't my thing!" retorted Slammer. "It's just a reflex." 

Boxer shook his head and rolled his eyes. He didn't know how they had survived for this long, living off pennies. But they had done well, so far. They were still living and breathing. Boxer sighed as he looked for another headline in the paper. His mind couldn't concentrate on what he was doing and the sounds of the streets distracted him even further. He couldn't take his thoughts off of what would happen tonight. He hasn't seen Spike fight so hard for his newsies to join this raid. He never had. With the Brooklyn newsies beside him, he was sure enough to win. Something tugged at the back of his mind as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Spike was up to something. He didn't want his newsies to get hurt. He wanted to make sure that he would see the day when Tony would sell his award-winning book; when Roach become the richest man in the city, and when Slammer would become the best-known lawyer in all of New York. 

~*~ 

Anthony held his hands tightly as he bent down his forehead to calm his thoughts. Night finally dawned on New York, bringing a sense of calmness as the day came to an end. Mothers tucked their children safely in their beds as they told them a bedtime story. Wives and husbands smiled at each other as they ate they dinner. Teenagers walked hand in hand as they strolled down the streets. It seemed as though the painting was perfect. But beneath what was shown, hidden in between the colors and brushstrokes were the dangers of the streets. Gangs and thieves quietly crept as they looked for where they would attack next. It was a dangerous business and you needed to know what to do. 

"Hey, Italy…" said Strider as she sat down right next to him. "You look like you're about to strangle your hands…" The cold wind blew past them as Anthony kept his eyes on the ground. They were outside Medda's, where they were supposed to meet for the big raid. At first he thought it was an unlikely place to meet for a raid, out in the open, where everyone could see. But Boxer assured the boys that they wouldn't notice. Groups of people always came there, wanting to see the famous Medda. He told them that it wouldn't be unlikely that the newsies would be there since they came almost every month. From there, they were to slowly separate and go to their houses. 

Anthony inhaled a breath of air and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm fine." 

Strider rolled her eyes. "Right… and I'm rich. What happened?" 

"I…" he looked at Strider and paused. Her deep blue eyes looked back at him, inviting him to tell her his feelings. Through the days he had been staying with the newsies, he had slowly grown a liking to Strider. He wanted to laugh at jokes with her, hug her until she couldn't breathe, and talk to her about his feelings. He thought of how it would be so much easier if the newsies would just know. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. "Um… I lost at the races today," said Anthony quickly. "The horse I picked was a no-winner." 

Strider sighed and softly chuckled. "You got all worked up over that? I thought somebody died or something…" 

Anthony shrugged. "I chose the wrong horse." He had wanted to tell her everything, to have her understand. But his words came out differently. 

Strider opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the sound of someone shouting. "Come on, boys! Inside!" They turned around to find Boxer leading the boys into theater. Anthony stood up from his position and saw newsies here and there going through the door. He opened his hand to pull up Strider, which she happily took, and walked inside to follow the others. The raid was about to start. 

~*~

^^ Happy that i updated? Hehe! I just love ending with cliffhangers... *wink* 

**Shout-outs**

Strider: lol! show me your stories! ^^ 

Sage: haha, glad to see ya liked the scene in the restaurant! well, in MY new york there were buffalo wings then! lmao! *pokes* update your ff! 

Sapphy: *lol @ sapphy poking race's arms* 

Spazjoslyn: ya know, i just realized i keep getting race hurt! :( *bad bad ershey* 


	11. trapped

Chapter Eleven 

"Got it," said Tony as he turned the brass knob with his hand and pushed the door open. It wasn't fairly hard to get inside. They had all slowly walked to the houses that they belonged to. Every minute or so, there would be three or four newsies that would disappear from Medda's. The people around them paid no attention whatsoever, thinking that they were just off to play cards or go home. 

Anthony, Mush, Sapphy, Strider, Hammer and six other Brooklyn newsies gathered around the backyard of the Diodetto house. The branches and leaves of the trees swayed as the breeze flew past them and effectively giving them a place to hide. It would've been too obvious if they were seen in front. They would've been caught right away. Luckily, Hammer had informed them that there was a small backyard placed right beside the house. 

"So where are we supposed to go from here?" asked Mush as he stepped inside the Diodetto house. Even though the darkness enveloped them, Mush could still make out outlines of expensive and beautifully crafted furniture placed about the room. His eyes scanned the room, seeing pans and pots placed on a stove placed next to a spotless sink that had knobs and a faucet made out of silver. Shelves were placed all around the room, lining each wall. In the center was a big wooden table upon which plates, forks, and spoons were located. Although objects were left here and there, it was the most that the newsies had seen of a kitchen. 

Hammer advanced forward, leading the newsies across the kitchen. "Upstairs," he said as he waved his hand to signal them. They walked through the kitchen and came towards another area, which appeared to be the dining room. The huge oak table sat in the middle of the room surrounded by six cushioned chairs. 

"I wonder what it's like to eat here…" whispered Strider as she touched the edges of the chairs with her fingers. 

"Come on… the stairs are up that way…" said Tony as he urged the other newsies to follow him. 

Anthony inhaled a breath of air as he scanned the room. Memories and thoughts came flooding back towards him. Him and Nugget sitting on the beautifully cushioned chairs as they waited to be served with breakfast. He remembered running around the kitchen, playing tag with Nugget. This was all too much for him. 

As they clambered up the steps, Sapphy's eyes fell upon the portraits and paintings that lined up against the wall. There were endless pictures and paintings of the Diodetto family. She let her mind wander as she walked up the stairs, her eyes gazing upon the people portrayed in the paintings. A painting of a girl hung on the wall, her blonde hair flowing past her shoulders as she stared back with her blue eyes. A small smile swept across her face as she clutched the porcelain doll in her hands. She then turned her attention towards a painting that held the Diodetto family. She looked at the silhouette of a man, which she took to be the father. His jaw was tightly set, his gaze was dark and serious, and his shoulders rigid as he stood next to his wife, her dark black hair swept up in a bun and a loving smile forever captured by the artist's painting. She couldn't help but think how two people who looked so different could be together. Her eyes moved on towards the painting on two children, sitting down beside their parents. She saw the familiar face of the girl, still smiling and clutching her doll. But what caught her attention was the little boy. His dark black hair mopped his head and black eyes looked back at hers. The way he smiled back, the way his face was shaped… it all seemed familiar to her. She knew she had seen him somewhere before. But who was he? 

~*~ 

"You're taking it if I say so," said Spike as he pointed at Blink, his dark brown eyes glaring. He wanted to take what they can. Opportunity was finally upon them and the Manhattan newsies couldn't help but think that this was wrong. What harm was there in taking a few things? 

"Spike!" retorted Blink as he held out the object to Spike's face. "What are we going to do with a stuffed toy bear?" 

Spike shook his head. He grabbed the stuffed bear and placed it in his bag. "There. That wasn't so hard was it?" He sighed as he walked towards the other newsies around the room. The moon shone up from above, giving them what light they needed. A bed was placed one side of the room, placed with numerous pillows and blankets that was needed for warmth. Toys and playthings cluttered the room, causing some newsies to occasionally look down on the floor. Even though Spike knew that there wasn't much to take in a little girl's room, he didn't want to take his chances. He knew that there were necklaces, rings, and jewelry hid inside the house. His hands itched to touch the sparkling diamonds and rubies he had seen on the ladies' fingers. He wanted to find them. 

"There isn't much here, Spike…" said a Brooklyn newsie as he stuffed a blue-colored dress into his bag. "Nothing much to take. When are we going to the master bedrooms? You know that that's where all the good stuff's hidden!" 

Spike nodded and called the surrounding newsies towards him. "Let's go… we've got more things to see." He pushed the door and walked through the unlit hallway, groping here and there, making sure not to stumble and fall. His eyes finally fell upon the one room they hadn't searched. He placed his hand on the cold brass knob, turned the handle, pushed the door and saw what came of their dreams of wealth. 

~*~ 

Spot ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as he searched the room with prying eyes. He had wanted to take something that would give him enough money to survive on the streets. He didn't want to be selling papers from morning until night everyday. Sure, he was getting better and he had his wits and charm to help him, but it would've been better if he had just money. 

He opened shelves and drawers as he reflected on what he would do and what he would buy. But his thoughts kept on coming back to what he had heard yesterday night. Spike wasn't being himself. Anybody could notice that if they were there. Something in the back of his mind nagged him as he thought of what Spike was up to. He had never saw him like that. He had told Jack, warning him if anything was to happen. He trusted him. But what about Spike? He was their leader, somebody that looked out after them. He wouldn't let anything happen. 

Suddenly, he had heard the sound of scuffling feet from outside. He knew that there were some newsies that were lookouts, but they wouldn't be making that much noise. Spot walked towards the window and looked out towards the side of the Alaster house. He could see shadows of the moving newsies from the other windows. He scanned his view once more, squinting his eyes and prying his ears in search for anything unusual. Finally, his eyes fell upon a lower window on the first floor. Somebody, with his broad shoulders and tall stature, crouched down and climbed out of the window. Spot's instincts told him to run and call someone, but he remained there, watching the unknown shadow. Spot kept his gaze and saw the shadow look about him, checking to make sure if anybody was watching, but not seeing Spot's watchful stare. The person turned on his heel and started walking towards the Diodetto house. 

~*~ 

Crutchy sighed as he leaned on his crutch and looked up at the five houses before him. They stared back at him, their enormous windows and doors, towering above the small newsie that depended on his crutch. They should've been here by now. They shouldn't have taken that long. The newsies agreed to come back an hour and a half later, no more, no less. Spike and Boxer agreed that whoever would be late would be literally be dragged out of the house. They couldn't risk getting caught. The boys should know that. 

"So where are they?" asked Dutchy as he paced nervously around the sidewalk. His hands clutched his hat, gripping it uneasily. 

"Don't worry…" said Snoddy as he shuffled his cards once more. "Just give them time… we already sent them the signal. They wouldn't ignore us…" 

Crutchy nodded. "You just gotta wait…" 

Minutes passed by, and still no newsies came. Crutchy trusted Boxer and Jack to bring the Manhattan newsies back safely. But it was just taking too long. What was going on? Suddenly, a sound of running footsteps rang throughout the air. Crutchy and the boys looked about them, hoping that it was the newsies. Dutchy closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies walking towards them. They held their bags, full of belongings, close to them, afraid of what might happen. 

"What took you so long?!" asked Snoddy as he stood up and walked up towards Jack. 

Jack shrugged and replied, "We couldn't decide what to take. Besides, it was hard to get around since it was so dark! I could barely see!" 

Spike moved forward, his thick black brows covering his face and crooked nose gave him the look of somebody bound to attack. But he kept his composure and nodded at Boxer while he looked around the gathering group of newsies. "Is everybody here?" bellowed Spike.

Spot looked around, hoping to find that everyone was there. They were about to pull it off. Taking all these things from all those rich folks was just too easy. But suddenly, alarm grew within him as he noticed that he couldn't see Strider or Sapphy, two of his closest friends. Spot rubbed his eyes and looked around once more. They had to be here. They were just hiding, right? He glanced at Jack, who in doubt, also noticed that some other newsies were missing. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. 

~*~ 

"Hammer!" whispered Tony as he called out to the crouched figure in front of him, still looking through the shelves and drawers. It had taken them a while to notice that the signal was on, seeing as that there were trees growing everywhere. They had all felt the presence of being there too long, but they still moved on. There was no signal, therefore they searched even more. 

"Just one more thing… there… found it!" said Hammer as he held up a silver ring with a small deep-red colored ruby placed in the center. He shoved the ring into his bag and followed Tony down the stairs and met the other newsies. 

"We came in from the back door of the kitchen, right?" asked Strider as they all briskly walked towards the kitchen. 

Tony nodded and walked towards the same door that they had gone through. Sure, they were going to take a while, but at least they were going to get out. Tony remembered picking the lock and leaving it unlocked just in case they needed a quick escape. His hand felt the brass knob beneath his hand, and with all the strength he had, he turned the knob to open the door. He had wanted to get out so badly, to finish what they were doing. But his spirits were crushed when the door remained where it was. It hardly moved. Tony shook his head. He was just hallucinating. The darkness was getting to him. He turned the handle once more, almost shaking the door of its hinges, but the door didn't open. 

Tony turned around and looked at the bewildered faces of the newsies before him. His breath quickened as he realized what had just happened. "It's locked. We can't get out." 

"What?" bellowed Sapphy as she walked up towards Tony. "What do you mean _its locked_?!" She moved beside Tony and turned the handle. It didn't move. She turned to face the newsies. "How are we going to get out?" 

"How did you open the door? What did you pick it with? If you have that, then you should be able to open the door again!" exclaimed Hammer with frustration. Clearly, these Manhattan newsies weren't using their heads. 

"I picked it with one of those small sewing needles… but I found it outside and I lost it already. Come on, I mean who would keep a sewing needle in his pocket?" 

Anthony sighed and looked around. They weren't supposed to stay here for that long. He had wanted to get out so badly, to run away from the memories that haunted him. The faster they got out, the better. "Do you think the Diodetto family would be here this early?" asked Anthony as he walked up towards Hammer and Tony. "We can always try the front door…" 

"It's worth a try…" mumbled Tony as he lead the newsies towards the front door. Two small windows were placed on either side of the door, with laced draperies hanging from the sides. To the left was a coat rack, filled with hats and various objects. To their right was a small door, unknown to the eyes of the newsies. 

Mush moved forward and put his hand on the doorknob, hoping to find that it would open. "Locked," he said. But he didn't stop from there; he moved towards the windows and pushed the open with all his might. Mush groaned and shook his head. "The windows won't budge either." 

"Shh… do you hear that?" said Anthony as he quieted the others. He knew this sound. He had stayed at the races long enough to know what it was. "Horses," he whispered. But no one heard his whispers; their attention was towards Mush who walked up towards the front door once again to try the knob yet again. 

Anthony opened his mouth for a second time to warn them. Why wouldn't they listen? But Mush's fingertips were almost there. His finally rested on the brass knob, but unknowingly and surprisingly, the brass knob clicked and moved sideways, turning by itself. Anthony and Mush felt the cold rush of air blow by past them as the door opened to the face of Anthony's father.

~*~

Whee! Aren't you happy that i updated? ^^ And it was a quick update too! On towards SOs! 

**Shout-outs**

Amy Elisabeth (lilypotter86@yahoo.com) : lmao, i left ya hanging! heheh, its okie. i was really surprised by your email... i had no idea that you were reading my ff! but hey that's alrite. ^^ i still luv you! lol. oh yeah, and what's your nn? i wasn't really sure since you didn't really say it on your email... :P

Strider: heheh, that's what i aimed for! excitin' stuff! heheh! him and sapphy? *winks* you'll see. oh yeah... and send me your stories!!!!

Sagey: aww, thankies! i write better when i'm more relaxed... which hardly happens recently. but hey, i've still got something dont' i? and i'll email you my shtuff for your santa fe ff as soon as i can. do you really need it ASAP? anyways... *hugs* come online more often! 

Sapphy: hahah, i ended making Hammer sound like a dog... *gives Sapphy permission to hug older newsies* 

fivefold: aw i feel so bad... lol. i haven't been updating for a while cuz we have a play going on right now and our rehearsals are usually two and a half hours long, so that doesn't give me much time to write. including school and yearbook, it doesn't really help. but i've already got everything outlined... all i gotta do is write! 

Spazjoslyn: say hi to your balrog for me! i've read the first two books of lotr, but i never got to reading the third one since i still needed to look for it at bookstores. lol, i'm just too darn lazy. *nod* i'll try my best not to hurt anybody's feelings! 


	12. tricked

**Chapter Twelve**

Anthony's eyes widened as he looked at his father, his dark brown hair was neatly combed and parted and his deep blue eyes stared back at Anthony.His brows scrunched in confusion as he looked at what was before him, still keeping his hand on the doorknob, unmoving. His crisp suit adorned him, making him look like the richest and most respectable man there was, and in New York, he really was. But to Anthony, he was much more. 

"Anthony?" whispered a familiar voice behind his father. 

Anthony searched to see Nugget and his mother standing beside his father, clothed in their best dresses. His mother wore a simple maroon colored dress, with white lining and white gloves that reached up to her elbows. Nugget, however, came in a stunning dress of blue with white laces running up and down the edges and a small white bow tied around her waist. Her hands adorned white gloves and her long blonde hair fell past her shoulders, moving as the breeze passed by. They all stood there for a moment, looking at each other. It had been days and days since the family had been together, and now Anthony was here, facing them. He had tried to run away from them, but he couldn't. 

Anthony drew in a breath. He could feel his body tense up, his heart started to beat faster and his eyes darted back and forth at the image before him. But all throughout, he kept a straight face. He didn't want to show his feelings. He had learned how to keep an effectively straight face when his father used to lecture him. 

Unexpectedly, as if something clicked inside him, he grabbed Mush's wrist and ran towards the door to the right, hoping to find an escape. He looked at the other newsies and nodded, hoping that they would follow. He wasn't going to get caught. Not like this. 

Tony nodded in return and ran towards the door which Anthony and Mush walked through. "Come on!" he shouted as he waved his hand for the others to follow. From the inside of the small room, Anthony could see the newsies filing in, running as fast as they can. He looked over to his father, and to his surprise, his anger and nervousness built up inside of him as he saw him walk towards them, his eyes blazing and determination with every step. 

"Run!" shouted Hammer as he slammed himself in between Anthony and Mush. Anthony's father advanced forward, almost reaching the door. He reached out his hand to grab or hold on to anything he could get to. Sapphy squealed as she pushed herself in the mesh of boys before her and closed the door with all her might. 

"Somebody help me! He's trying to open the door!" said Sapphy as she pushed her back against the door and faced the boys. Hammer and Tony stepped forward and pushed against the door, their backs facing the boys. Mops and brooms cluttered the room, hardly giving the boys any space to move around. Sounds of people tripping and groaning here and there can be heard around the room. At the same time, the smell of soap and sweat filled the dark musky room from the newsies and piles of rags scattered all around. 

"Shh…" said Strider, loud enough so that everyone can hear. "Do you hear that?" Everybody's ears pricked up as they all looked around the room. 

"It's nothing, Strider!" whispered Sapphy. 

Strider inhaled a breath of air and looked around. "Exactly." Anthony looked at Mush and nodded. The sound of footsteps and voices suddenly ceased. All they could hear was the breathing of the newsies in the room. It was too quiet. 

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the other side. Anthony turned to see Hammer and Tony jump as they held back the door. It took them a few moments to realize it was coming from outside. Hammer and Tony dug their heels into the floor as they pushed back the door and felt the strong impact of the pounding on their backs as Anthony's father hit the door again and again. 

Tony scanned the room and looked for Anthony. He had gotten them in here. They were trapped. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was better than getting caught outside by the Diodettos. He finally saw Anthony, crowded in a corner shifting his weight from different feet, his eyes darting back and forth and breathing heavily. Sure, they were all nervous and scared, but to Tony's eyes, Anthony looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He kept on fidgeting and moving. What was going on? 

"Italy! What now? You got us in here! You don't expect us to stay here all night do you?" shouted Tony as he held the door, pounding still coming from the other side. Sweat fell from his forehead and his muscles bulged as he used all of his strength to hold the door. That man was eventually going to break the door of its hinges. But his eyes fell on Anthony. He needed to find a way out. 

"Italy!" barked Tony once more, causing Anthony to jump. "What do we do?" 

Anthony sighed as he looked about the room. Several pairs of eyes looked at him and the sound of pounding rang through his earsas he tried to push away his past. They were right outside the door, and he wanted to get away. He looked down on his feet and thought of what they would do. He had lived in this house all of his life. He knew where everything was placed, all the nooks and crannies. Suddenly, his head snapped back up as he remembered exploring around the house and finding a secret passageway. Anthony looked at the newsies before him, his eyes suddenly shining and his lips curved into a smile. He figured it out. 

"What are you smiling for?" said Strider heatedly. "We're stuck here and we can't get out!" 

But Anthony didn't hear her; he turned his back towards them, putting his hands against the walls. He knew it was here somewhere. He pushed through the newsies, his hands looking for a specific switch. 

"Come on, Italy! Whatever you're doing its gotta be faster 'cause he's about to break this door off!" shouted Hammer through gritted teeth and held back the door. 

"Almost there…" Finally, a small rough gap found its way to his hands. He felt inside, looking for the small button, and pushed his thumb against it. He stepped forward, hands still on the wall, and pushed it forward. A small rectangular door swung open as he moved forward and stepped out of the small closet. The vision of trees and shrubs came before him, realizing that they were finally outside. "Come on…" he whispered, holding the door open for the newsies while they crouched and moved out. 

The cold breeze kissed his face as he held the door. Sweat dropped from his forehead and his senses suddenly became alert. He thought it was just instincts telling him to run towards the small closet, but he was lucky to had remembered about the way outside. He didn't want to be trapped inside with his father slamming his body against the door all night. Anthony crouched to look back inside, the pounding of the door still running through his ears. Tony and Hammer were left, standing with their backs against the door. 

"Come on, let's go!" said Mush as he motioned towards them. Tony gave Hammer an understanding nod, as both boys rushed towards the door and out into the open. 

~*~ 

Anthony gasped for air as his feet hit the pavement. They had done a mad dash from the Diodetto house right when he had closed the door. Luckily, Tony and Hammer had run quick enough for them to reach the opening before Anthony's father could reach them. What he would have given to see the look on his father's face when he opened that door and found that it was empty. But it was still night, and they still hadn't finished their plan. Anthony remembered that they were told to meet right across the houses, but the Diodettos were home and that wasn't a possibility. 

"How far until the bridge? We've been running for forever!" shouted Strider a distance behind him. 

"We're almost there!" shouted Hammer as he shifted his bag from his shoulder and started running again. They knew that they were going back to the Brooklyn Lodging House after the raid to store what they had in one of the abandoned rooms around. That was all they needed to do, and they'd be done. 

The darkness enveloped them as they ran through the streets, using all their might to reach their destination, back to the Brooklyn Lodging House. The stars twinkled up above continuously as the moon slowly made its way down the sky, making room for dawn. It was near morning and the sky turned a deep blue, although the darkness still lingered about them. But few of the newsies took notice. They didn't have time to stop and look at the sky or rummage through what they had taken from the houses they had raided. They all wanted to get this over with, and they all knew it. 

Relief passed through their bodies, giving them the comfort that they needed as they came upon the towering Brooklyn Bridge. The newsies slowed their pace and walked upon the Bridge as they saw the figures of a group of huddled boys together. They seemed to be arguing, talking, and whispering at the same time. Here and there Tony could hear Boxer and Spike fighting with their words while the other boys stood beside them to either listen or give in their input. 

"You guys talking about us?" said Hammer as he walked forward and stretched out his arms with a smirk causing the surrounding newsies to laugh. It was good that he was making these comments. It was what they needed right now. 

"Hammer!" shouted Spike as he tore his eyes away from Boxer. His face remained stern and rigid as he looked at his brother. Tony thought he could see a flash of shock run through Spike's face as he saw the arriving newsies. But Spike remained in his posture, not even running to his brother and giving him a hug. 

"What took you so long?" shouted Jack as he ran over to Mush and gave him a playful pat on the shoulder. 

Anthony smiled as he looked at the picture before him. It was as if they were a big family. The way they talked to each other, treated each other, he couldn't believe that he was part of it. He saw Hammer talk happily to some older Brooklyn newsies that he had never seen before. His eyes turned his attention towards Sapphy and Strider who were animatedly talking to Spot, who had an angry and relieved look at the same time. Anthony smirked as he remembered how Strider told him that Spot was like a brother to her and Sapphy. Boxer, however, calmly walked towards Tony, with a solemn and serious look placed on his face. They moved a distance away from the gathering newsies. Anthony knew that they were talking about what had happened tonight. They were eventually going to question him about the secret passageway. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a big amount of weight pressed on to him unexpectedly. He tried to see who it was, but through the darkness, it was just too hard for him. 

"Italy!" shouted Blink as he swung an arm around him and ruffled his hair. "You should've seen us figuring out what to do! We were about to…" 

But Blink's words were disrupted when Anthony and the other newsies heard Spike calling out to them, his hand in the air waving and beckoning them to come inside. "Come on, boys! One last thing, and we're done!" 

~*~ 

Spike sighed and rubbed his hands together as they stepped out from the Lodging House and made their way back to the bridge. Their loot was safely placed in Spike and his brothers' room under groups of loose floorboards. They had all made sure that everything was in place and that nobody would notice as they pulled their beds right above their precious treasures. Nobody was going to find it now. 

Dawn was finally breaking out while birds flew overheard. It seemed perfect, the dazzling sun coming out between the gathering clouds and the flying birds singing their joyous songs. But what people didn't know was what they had just done. Now it was time for them to figure it out. To notice that their things were missing. To report to the police that somebody had looted their house, five houses, to be exact. 

Anthony dug his hands in his pockets and let his thoughts drift away. He wouldn't let anything bother him now. Even if Boxer or Tony would ask him about the passageway, he'd lie. Anybody could've found it easily. It was lucky for him that his family didn't find it, considering that the room was full of mops and brooms, nobody really wanted to step inside besides the servants they had. He looked ahead of him, seeing the two leaders as they stopped walking and faced each other. 

"So, Boxer… we actually pulled it off… can you believe it?" said Spike as his lips curved into a smile. Anthony moved forward, prying his ears and looking at Spike's impression. He wasn't smiling happily… this was a different smile. It looked like he had something planned. Something was going on. 

Boxer nodded in return and looked up at Spike, not a second intimidated by the tall stocky build of the Brooklyn leader. They had grown to be equally the same, two leaders of the newsies in New York City. "In fact, I can't," replied Boxer as he took a pause. "We're actually going to have money in our hands… so how are we going to work this out, Spike?" 

Everybody held their breaths as they look at the two leaders. They had worked hard to get all of those goods and now they were going to get their rewards. They wanted to know when they would get the money, when they would be able to use it and eat a decent night's meal. They all had dreams of a better life, and here it was at the tip of their fingertips. 

But their hopes were crushed as they turned to look at Spike. His face of emotion changed. He wasn't happy nor was he joyous. He gave a devious smile as he looked back at Boxer. "We?" he exclaimed. "There's no _we_ in this one anymore, Boxer." 

Sounds of murmurs and whispers rang through the air as looks of bewilderment and confusion were masked on the face of the surrounding newsies. What was going on? They were all supposed to get their money and go home. But that was obviously wrong. Spike looked like he had something up his sleeve. 

"Spike, what's going on?" shouted Mackie as he pushed his way forward and looked Spike sternly in the face. He was his brother and he trusted him. But this wasn't what was supposed to happen. 

He walked a distance off, separating himself from the group and turned around to face the mass of newsies before him. He smiled at them deviously and started to clap his hands in a motion of applause. "That was just… GREAT WORK, people!" said Spike as he beamed at them. They all looked at each other, unaware of what was happening. Spike wasn't being himself. His eyes glittered as he looked before him. 

"I just want to say… THANK YOU for making me the richest man in the world!" 

Tony's eyes widened as he looked at Spike, basking in all his glory before the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies. It was him all along. He had done it all from the very start. Everything clicked into place as Tony thought of how Spike had gotten them into this mess. He was the one who persuaded Boxer to join him in their oh so-called raid for everybody. He was the one who told them which houses to loot. He was the one who put them in their groups. He was the one who trapped them inside the Diodetto house. He shook his head as he remembered seeing the state of unbelief shock when Spike saw Hammer pronounce his presence on the Brooklyn Bridge. Suddenly, his anger gripped him. They had put all their loot in HIS room, in HIS lodging house. HE was going to get everything they had worked so hard for. 

"YOU!" shouted Tony as he clenched his fists and pointed his finger at Spike. He was slowly making his way forward to where Spike was standing. It wasn't healthy when his temper got a hold of him. But he had figured it out too late. "You set this all up! Just so you can get your money! So you can run away from us and become one of those rich folks!" 

Spike held his ground as he saw Tony stand before him and talk to Boxer. Suddenly a look of understanding and shock filled Boxer's face. They figured it out. He smirked as he thought of when and how he would leave. He wanted to leave his life behind, who didn't want to be somebody who had something to look forward to everyday? He didn't want to end up dying on the streets like a bone left to rot.

His smile suddenly ceased as he saw Boxer advance towards him, fists clenched, anger shown in every step. He was unexpectedly caught off guard as he felt the strong impact of a punch upon his stomach. You couldn't deny Boxer's strength; especially by the way he received his nickname. But Spike knew that he could take him on, he was much taller, bigger, and more built. He straightened up and looked at Boxer, fury blazing in his eyes. He put up his hands to cover his face, boxing fashion. They were going to do it the old way, with fists. 

Fists flew, punches broke, and kicks came here and there. Eventually, Spike had Boxer pinned down on the side railings of the Brooklyn Bridge, his back towards the raging waters down below. They were both breathing heavily as they looked at each other, bruises already forming on the sides of their faces. It had been a long day and they were slowly getting worn out. Boxer groaned as he pushed Spike and threw another punch at his face, causing him to double back, giving Boxer a way to stand. 

"You…" whispered Boxer through gritted teeth. His emotions rose up and the feelings he had had the past few days were slowly coming out. He hated being forced to do things against his will; he was irritated that night when Spike nearly strangled Strider. He became much more annoyed when he talked to Spike about the plan, especially when he had no say in it. "YOU TRICKED US ALL!" shouted Boxer as he grimaced with every step. Blood flowed down his arm to where he had hit the metal railings. 

"I did, didn't I?" said Spike as he held his stomach. "And you all just followed whatever I said! Why do you think I went through all of this, Boxer? It's hard enough to live everyday thinking that you don't want to wake up anymore, thinking that you just want to give up, but YOU JUST CAN'T! You're all a bunch of street rats, anyway." Spike inhaled a breath of air and held a pause. "You're never going to amount to anything. No wonder your parents gave you away. You're all worthless!" spat Spike as he looked about him. 

Boxer shook his head, his eyes blazing with anger and his nostrils flaring. He wouldn't take this. Not now. He gave a shout as he advanced towards Spike, his hand curled into a fist ready to punch him. He raised his arm, but Spike was too quick. He kicked Boxer on his lower left leg, causing him to back away. But he didn't stop there. He moved on, giving Boxer punches in the face, stomach, and wherever his fist landed. 

Anthony breathed heavily as he looked before him. Were they all going to just stand there and watch Spike beat up Boxer? He could see Boxer struggling, a black and purple bruise forming on his left eye and a small cut running through his lips and arms. He looked weak as he bent over to take in the pain and groaned with every punch. Suddenly, Anthony could hear the sound of somebody sniffing, crying. He turned to see Strider, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked at Boxer. Streams of tears fell down her cheeks as she shook her head and shouted, "NO—STOP IT! DON'T--- PLEASE!!!!" Strider's shouts echoed into the air as she looked around, searching for comfort. Anthony saw Skittery run towards her, open arms, ready to take her in. 

But Strider's shouts didn't help. Spike continued punching Boxer repeatedly. Finally, he stopped and took a step back to look at his opponent. Boxer was holding on to the railing, looking down towards the crashing waves of the river. Sweat and blood mixed into his skin as he let his eyelids droop down. 

"What kind of a leader are you, huh?" taunted Spike. He moved forward and grabbed Boxer by his collar, pushing him up to meet his face. "You were never meant to be one." He glared at him for the last time, the leader of the Manhattan newsies weak and broken beyond repair. With all his might, he pushed Boxer over the railing, falling on the river with a deafening splash as the waves of water engulfed him until he gasped for air and sank down the bottom of the river.

~*~

WOW! I GOT AHEAD OF MYSELF! lol! i got carried away... really... i did... :P 

**Shout-outs**

Sage: I finally got to talk to you this weekend! yay! i know you didn't review the last chap, but then i feel like giving ya a SO. lol, don't ya feel special? can't wait to see the next chap for your ff come out! and yeah... josh can be like mush at times... even personality-wise! *shudders* its freaky. 

Strider: hhaha, i just luv cliffhangers. *wink* 

Emu: aww, thanks! :D i try my best with school and everything. but hey, writing is fun and sometimes its a de-stresser!

Nugget/Lyric: hahah yeah, i agree with you on that one. school being evil. *nod* lol. *points* you see, i put you in there! ^^

Blake: its alritey, review all you want! lol! i have a habit with cliffhangers... :P

fivefold: :D *eats chocolate coin* i love chocolate. 

Sapphy: lmao, well since its dark she might have SOME trouble figuring out who it is... but it'll come to her sooner or later! 

Spazjoslyn: if i only had the time to read the third one... maybe i'll do that during summer. hahah you just gotta love merry and pippin. they're hilarious. ooh and guess what? i got the mighty ducks 2 dvd just cuz aaron lohr was in it. lmao. 


	13. fists

**Chapter Thirteen**

Anthony stared out at the black midnight sky as the stars twinkled back at him, their brightness illuminating the night. There had been no moon that night, just like always. The sky seemed empty… hollow. Something was missing. Anthony glanced down at his hands as he shuffled his worn-out deck of cards that he had received from Mr. Jones at the racetrack. Over the past few days, his time had been usually spent at the races, watching and betting on any horse he would see with potential. But the races weren't on his mind that night. So much had happened, so much had changed since he had left a part of his life and came to what he has become. Sure, he had only stayed with the newsies for at least more than a week, but there were things that he couldn't turn back from anymore. Memories, thoughts, and events that couldn't be easily pushed away. 

Anthony sighed once again, taking in the peace and quiet of the rooftop of the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. He was glad that he had found at least a piece of sanctuary from the happenings occurring about him. Everybody turned into a different state from what they had been. Tony stepped up from his position, becoming the next Manhattan leader. He constantly talked with the older newsies, along with Jack, making plans about the state of the newsies. Strider, however, didn't keep with her normal self. Unknowingly, she would suddenly burst out crying, stopping whatever she had doing. But what concerned everyone was Sapphy, her mood had changed and the atmosphere around her was different. The glint in her eyes and the stare that she had gave her reason to have everybody leave her alone. She wasn't like this before. She was far and distant from everyone else. Apart from this, Tony and Roach did their best to keep everything under control, talking to everyone and making sure that they were all safe. But no matter what they did, everybody felt empty. Boxer was gone. 

Anthony remembered that day, the sun was coming out and Boxer and Spike were arguing and fighting right on the Brooklyn Bridge. Nobody had thought that Spike was going to do that. Nobody thought that Boxer was going to fall down in the river. It had all been a sudden shock. He remembered having a mass of people run towards Spike, fists in air, ready to pounce. Nobody knew why they hadn't done anything before. They all thought that this was a fight between the two leaders, something that they needed to do for so long. They predicted, they thought, no, they knew, that Boxer was going to succeed. But little did they know. 

There was no parade that night when Boxer had gone. There was no banquet made in favor of him. To all from the outside world it was just another street rat falling into New York's deathly traps. Another person gone. People died here and there from the going-ons about in Manhattan. But to the newsies, it was much more. This was their home and family. There wasn't anything you would change for that. The boys held in their feelings, doing their best to show their manliness, but the anger and tears flooded out that night. No one could do anything about it for it was how they felt. They all hung their heads low and looked solemnly down on the ground as a kindly Father had done a small ceremony for them at the edge of the Brooklyn river. Although none of them had been very religious, they needed to do something special. Something for Boxer. 

Anthony remembered looking down at the small mound that they had made for him. His eyes stayed on the small, crooked and bent shape of the wooden cross placed upon the rocks, dirt, and mud that was made as the mound. That was it. He was gone. And there was nothing they could do about it. 

~*~ 

"Are you okay, now?" asked Anthony as he rubbed his hand back and forth against the Strider's back. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders as she held her face in her hands and looked down on the ground. It was mid-morning and it was another one of those days that Strider chose to break down. Strider replied with a sniffle and a small gulp as she wiped her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. 

"Just give me a minute…" answered Strider. Anthony nodded and looked about his surroundings. He wasn't even halfway done selling his papers, but having Strider with him sometimes helped, considering her sudden crying here and there caused people to take notice of them. She had needed to be with at least one newsie each day because of her condition. Today it was Anthony's turn. He couldn't help but think that he was going to spend time with her. Although he only knew her for a while, he grew accustomed to her smile and her laugh. The way she would move and spent her time talking to the boys. He couldn't help it. She was infectious. 

"Okay," said Strider as she took in a breath of air and stood up from her position. "I'm fine, now." 

"You sure?" asked Anthony as he placed his newsie hat back on his black hair and held the stack of newspapers in his hand. 

Strider nodded. "But I'd like to be on my own for a while… is that alright?" asked Strider meekly. Skittery had been keeping such a tight hold on her that she felt as if was about to choke. 

"You know I couldn't…" started Anthony. But his eyes took in what he saw. Her feelings were hurt and obviously, who wouldn't want space? "You know Skittery's gonna have my ass for this if he finds out…" said Anthony as he smiled at her and shook his head. 

A small smile crept upon Strider's face as she looked back at him. She gave him an understanding nod and wave as she turned around and walked away. 

~*~ 

"Now, is everyone here?" asked Tony as he looked about the group. Roach and Slammer stood at his sides, their expression dauntless. It was already night, and the boys had done their best to fill their stomachs with food with the money they had earned that day. The room was stuffy and hot compared to cool breeze that the night had given outside. But they needed to meet back at the Lodging House. They couldn't risk meeting at Tibby's for fear of their reactions of the news that was about to come. 

Jack looked around, wiping the sweat off his forehead, seeing that they were only missing one. "Sapphy… she's not here yet." 

"She'll be here…" said Mush as he took a seat next to Anthony. "I told her about it at Tibby's." 

Anthony sighed as he looked around. She had been spending less and less time with others since Boxer had passed away. He could see her trying to keep her face expressionless, showing that she was strong. The look in her eyes held anger, resentment, and sadness altogether. He couldn't help but worry about her. He remembered when they proved their friendship that night he helped her escaped her date. Although Strider was still his friend, Anthony felt much closer to Sapphy. But this time she was distant. She was too far away. 

"Stop dawdling, I'm here," said Sapphy as she stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. She crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned on the wall. "So what's going on?" 

"I'm about to tell ya…" said Tony as he shifted his weight from either foot. "I… us older newsies…" He paused once more and looked at the sea of faces before him. "You know that we ain't gonna stay here forever. Not too long from now, one of you is gonna be the new leader." 

"Yeah, we know that…" said Blink thoughtfully. "But that ain't gonna be for long, right?" 

"I've already got a job at one of those fancy hotels. All I'm doing is the dirty work, but at least I've got something to hold on to. I even got an small apartment already… it ain't perfect, but its fine," said Roach as he dug his hands in his pockets. "I'm not the only one who's gonna be working with the big boys… Tony's gonna start working with The Sun and Slammer's gonna be working with one of those arguing people…" 

"Lawyers," said Slammer as he rolled his eyes and looked at Roach. "I ain't exactly working with them. He's going to be teaching me as long as I stay at his house and do errands for him. Mostly cleaning stuff… he said he was still looking for somebody to do that so I just went ahead and took it." 

There was a sudden silence as the newsies at looked at Tony, Roach, and Slammer. Their world was falling upside down. They didn't expect this to happen too soon. Sure, they knew that their leaders were going to leave eventually and go on about their lives. But at such a crucial time, a time when everybody was so vulnerable, they just had to choose to leave. 

"So, that's it? All of you'se are just gonna leave us like this?" exclaimed Sapphy as she let her hands fell down on her sides and stepped up from her position. 

"Sapphy, we gotta… if we don't go now, opportunity just might slip away… it ain't easy to find what you want. All of you know that," replied Tony. 

"But…" said Sapphy as she took a breath and glared at the threesome. "YOU CAN'T! Do you know how hard this is on us? Things aren't even back to normal yet!" shouted Sapphy as she stood across the door, keeping her body between their way out and the threesome. "I'm not letting you." 

"Sapphy…" said Tony as he moved across the room, making his way to where Sapphy was standing. Her blue eyes glared back at Tony as he tried to figure out the words to say. But upon reaching her, she couldn't hold it in anymore. There was just too much going on and too much to take. She had been keeping it in, hidden from everybody else, what she had felt. She closed her hand into a fist, strength running through her body, she raised her arm and took a hit at Tony. 

"Whoa! Sapphy!" Mush quickly stood up and ran towards the two with Anthony, Skittery, and Blink behind him as Sapphy swung another punch. Mush and Blink quickly grabbed a hold of Sapphy's waist as she kicked and flailed her arms around. Her blue eyes shone with fiery and anger. She moved about, finally escaping from Mush and Blink's grasp, but Anthony hurriedly ran in front of Sapphy and gave her the best cold stare he could muster. 

"Sapphy, don't," said Anthony sternly as Sapphy breathed heavily and curled her hands into fists. Anthony thought that he could see her eyes water as she blinked at him. But he quickly pushed his thoughts away. She was mad. She couldn't be like this. 

She took a step forward, still blocking the door, but to Sapphy's surprise Anthony rapidly held both of her hands, opened the door and dragged her upstairs to the roof. 

"Italy!" retorted Sapphy as she tried her best to pull away from Anthony's grasp. "What are you doing?!" 

For once, the rooftop was empty, considering that all of the Manhattan newsies were downstairs talking to Tony, Roach, and Slammer. And that was a good thing. He needed to talk to her. To figure things out. He couldn't just let her act like this. She was his friend, and for that they did drastic measures for each other. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down the small bench placed alongside the entrance of the rooftop. He stood above her, his black hair falling sloppily on his face and his firm gaze piercing into her eyes. 

"What did you think you were doing?!" said Anthony as he looked down at Sapphy, her blonde hair tousled beyond belief. 

"What did you think?" replied Sapphy. "I was saying what I was feeling… what I was thinking. There's nothing wrong with that!" 

"You could've knocked him out!" 

"WHO CARES?" shouted Sapphy as she stood up to face Anthony. "He's going to leave anyway! He won't care… we're just a bunch of kids trying to survive. Who do you think cares for us?" Sapphy pushed her face into Anthony, hoping that he would understand. For once her feelings were to get ahead of her. She felt all of her emotions go through her body as her chest swelled up with heavy breathing. Her vision suddenly began to blur as she looked at Anthony and slowly felt her eyes began to water. 

"Everything was just fine… FINE! But then Boxer…" whispered Sapphy as she sat back on the bench and looked down on the ground. She couldn't stop her eyes from releasing the tears that came out and fell down her face. She tried her best to brush it away, but it stayed and flowed constantly. She looked back up at Anthony, sympathy written on his face, and continued. 

"I just don't understand! Why did he have to die? He was just there and now he's not… I can't help but think that he's never going to have the feeling of waking up with the sun on his face, not knowing how the breeze feels when fall comes, and not feeling… just not feeling at all…" Sapphy glanced at Anthony, who was now calmly sitting down next to her, taking in her every word. 

"I mean… I've never had to deal with this before… I just don't… I don't understand…" Her eyes became clouded as fresh tears started forming and fell down her cheeks. She looked at Anthony, his face full of compassion and understanding. His unclean white blouse clung to his skin and his black suspenders hung from his shoulders to hold his dark brown pants. She had never acted with anyone like this before. Everyone, except Spot, considering their somewhat sister-brother bond. But even she couldn't break down in front of him like that. She saw something different about him, something that could last with friendship.

Anthony stood up and started pacing back and forth, glancing at Sapphy occasionally. There was so much going on and it was too much to take. He'd understand where Sapphy was coming from… they were all going to break down eventually. Anthony turned to face the wooden wall behind Sapphy. With all his strength, he curled his hand into a fist and thrust it into the wooden wall. 

"Italy!" shouted Sapphy as she stood from her seat and turned to face Anthony, his fist halfway across the wall. "What did you do?!" 

"I couldn't help it!" retorted Anthony as he looked at his arm. Wooden blisters pierced his skin as few bits of blood fell down his hand. 

"Oh geez, Italy… you're bleeding!" 

"I am? I didn't feel anything… you know, they did a REALLY bad job of making this…" 

"Did it feel better?" asked Sapphy softly. 

Anthony chuckled. "A little…" 

"So, um…" 

"Sapphy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm stuck."

~*~ 

Spot sat down on a wooden barrel as he surveyed the part of Brooklyn before him. The waves lapped against each other as everything else about him stood still. It had been days since Boxer had been gone and change had already drifted about in the air, both in Manhattan and Brooklyn. He didn't think that Spike was going to do that. He knew that he should've told the others about that shadow he saw come out of the Alaster house. He could've avoided it by then. Anger filled him as he thought of how differently it could've turned out. 

From his discussions with Jack, Strider wouldn't be constantly breaking down and Sapphy wouldn't be keeping herself away from the other newsies. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Those two girls and Jack were the closest he had to a family. They were the ones who knew about his past, who knew about how he grew up and become to what he was. 

He still remembered that day right after they had done the raid. Spike and Boxer were fighting forcefully at each other, not far from where Spot was standing now. It really took him by surprise that the bulls came out of nowhere. They don't usually come around these parts of Brooklyn, but it was early morning, and to Spot, he knew that they were making a great deal of noise. If it weren't for one of the older bulls, his enforcing but sympathetic look gave him the impression of Kloppman, they would've all been in jail by then. He had only taken Spike, right after throwing Boxer in the river. They didn't know what happened to him. The bulls just came and took him away. Spike was gone. He saw the look of pity that the bulls gave them. He knew that they didn't need pity, but when they needed it the most, it came most handy. 

Now, here he was, sitting on a wooden barrel, shooters and slingshot in his hands, wondering what was to become of them. Hammer and Mackie did their best to keep everything under control, but the power got to them. Their brother was finally out of the way and control was upon their hands. Spot couldn't believe how they treated the younger newsies, beating and abusing them to their own pleasure. Somebody had had to take over. But Spot knew he couldn't do it by himself. He needed the help of others. Spot remembered Jack telling him about what was happening at the Manhattan Lodging House too, with the older newsies constantly leaving to start work, leaving no one in charge. How times have changed. 

He turned to look around and suddenly saw an outline of a small boy run towards him. "Spot!" shouted the figure. Spot hurriedly jumped down and walked over to the boy. He had dark green eyes and dark brown hair to match his small stature. He quickly recognized the boy as one of the younger newsies. "Hammer and Mackie… they're gone! And… Spike's room… it was open… and all the stuff we took was gone…" 

Spot looked back at the boy in amazement. He had remembered that Spike's room was where all their loot had gone. The following day after the raid they had found out that Spike had locked the room, leaving no one but himself, not even his brothers to enter the room. It was untouched since then. But now their loot was gone and there was no one to rule Brooklyn.

~*~

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! ^^ only 6 more days until opening night! (smokey joe's cafe!) 

**Shout-outs**

Strider: lol, no cliffhangers this time! well, kinda... but not as intense as the other ones! :P 

Blake: wow... haven't done something both good and irritating at the same time. lol. i guess anything's possible on october 31st. *raises eyebrow* 

Sapphy: haha, scooby doo! i thought that movie was hilarious... 

Spazjoslyn: lol, skittery! *hugs* not so predictable, eh? lol, jk! i already had everything planned out beforehand. :P 

evenstarundomiel: haha, thanks! halfway thru the fic i wasn't sure if i was portraying race right. but i guess i'm doing so fine so far. ^^ yay! heheh, we luv mush! lmao! 

fivefold: i luv twists in stories. *wink* hahah, did you notice that for each chapter i'm suddenly writing more and more? look at my first chap compared to what i have now! lol. 


	14. friends

**Chapter Fourteen **

Sapphy grumbled as she looked up at the gray sky and saw the clouds rolling in, heavy with water, ready to pour down the incoming rain. Nobody dared sell during the rain. It was just too hard. It was only for the best, the brave ones that wanted to keep on selling and earning money. She sighed as she looked for another story and shouted out a headline. Even though it was going to rain, she was going to sell as much as she can just before it was going to start. A swell of relief flowed through her as she saw a middle-aged man walk towards her and offer her a penny, as she happily gave him his paper. 

"Sapphy!" 

She turned around to see a familiar face. Anthony. A dark blue newsie cap was placed on his head, hiding his black hair, a shield from the sun and the rain. His dark brown eyes shone as he waved at Sapphy, running towards her, his hands in the air. Sapphy smiled to herself as she looked at him. She was grateful for his friendship. It was him that she had gotten back to her usual self. She could still remember that night when she had told him what she had felt… it was a great burden off her shoulders. Who would've thought it would be so easy just to solve her problem? All she needed to do was talk, and there he was. 

You could say that they were best friends… almost inseparable. They were each other's lucky charm, drinking buddy, and selling partner. Slowly but surely, everyone became accustomed to having the two of them together. It was just normal for them. Italy and Sapphy. It fit. But then nobody knew that it was much more than that. Their friendship grew with each day as they looked out for each other, helped each other, and talked with each other. It was something nobody could ever take away. 

There were nights when Sapphy hoped that it would be much more. She wanted to hear his laughter all around her, run her fingers through his hair, stare into his eyes as long as she wanted, and just have him near her. But then her thoughts would suddenly snap back to reality as she realized that it was just Italy. Is that even possible? She laughed at herself for her foolishness. She couldn't… could she? She bit her lip, as she looked him, running towards her. It was just Italy, but she knew within herself that she wanted to change what they have. But she wouldn't… she didn't want to ruin the greatest friendship she had ever had. 

"You almost done? It's starting to rain!" said Anthony as he slowed down to a walk and stood next to her, raindrops slowly falling on his face. 

"What do you think? It's only mid-morning and its already raining!" Sapphy turned to look at Anthony, then shouted another headline. 

Anthony chuckled. "Aw, come on, Sapphy, don't be such a grouch! I have papes to sell too!" He held up his papers in hand, showing Sapphy how much he still had to go. 

"I still find it so funny that you say _papes_ now… with the accent and everything…" said Sapphy as she handed another paper to a young boy, who looked much like Snipeshooter. 

Anthony rolled his eyes as he took Sapphy's hand. "It's starting to rain harder… we're gonna get soaked!" She let her fingers curl into his hand as he tugged at her and ran towards the nearest shade that they could find. Her hair flew behind her as she ran along with him, her feet sloshing beneath her. They looked around, hoping to find shade when Sapphy saw two familiar figures before her. 

"Wait…" said Sapphy as she skidded to a stop and tugged Anthony's hand. He looked back at her curiously, wanting to know what was going on but still wanting to leave at the same time. 

"Isn't that Strider and Mush?" exclaimed Sapphy as she pointed towards two figures running against the rain. They seemed to be running towards a small building, its beige colored paint peeling off, and double doors that served as an entrance. 

"Hey… it is… but where are they going?" said Anthony as he took a step near Sapphy and looked at Strider and Mush. But before he could utter another word, Sapphy was shouting wildly, calling Strider and Mush towards them. Before he knew it, the four of them were standing together side by side, their clothes dripping wet, as they listened to the sermon that the priest before them gave to his listening audience. 

~*~ 

Anthony did his best to fix his hair as he took his seat. Who would've thought that they were going to church? When he first saw Strider and Mush he thought that they were just going to look for someplace to run away from the rain, the same as he and Sapphy. But his thoughts suddenly dawned on him that they might be together. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw them together, but he was assured when they found out that they were just going to church… something that they had slowly grown accustomed to. Through the days, he slowly found himself getting attracted to Strider more and more. He thought that it would be much easier if he would just tell her… straight out. But he didn't want to rush. He wanted to take things one step at a time. 

"Boy, quit fixing your hair and listen to me," said the priest as he looked at Anthony, snapping him away from his thoughts. Sure, they found a dry place, but he didn't think it was a church. The people inside were as diverse as he could think of. There were people of all ages, skin colors, and accents, but they all came together to listen to what the priest had had to say. 

Anthony nodded back at the priest and confidently answered, "Just making sure I look presentable, that's all." He could hear a smirk come from Sapphy as he looked back up at the priest. 

"How about you and your friends come up here and tell us about how God is in your life… since you're made sure to look presentable and all," said the priest teasingly as he looked at the four of them. 

"Umm… sure…" said Anthony as he looked at Strider, Sapphy, and Mush. The three of them gave him uncertain looks as they followed him up to where the priest where standing. The four of them all stared out into the sea of faces before them, unaware of what they should do. 

"Come on…" urged the priest. "You gotta at least have something…" 

Anthony turned to look at Sapphy, who seemed to be whispering with Strider and gave each other a nod and a smile. Finally, Sapphy looked at him, harmonica in hand and said, "Take this… and just play your heart out…" He stared at her blankly, but she smiled back and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry." 

"Took me a while… but I'm finally here… I just want to testify, make it crystal clear… see, I've been picked out, to be picked on, talked about… I've been beat down… 'till he turned my life around…" 

Anthony suddenly heard a singing voice, floating to his ears, with gracefulness, smoothness, and confidence all rolled into one. He looked about him to see who it was. Sapphy. He beamed at her as she continued on, a smile playing on her lips and a glint showing in her eyes. He had never seen her like this before. Her voice was angelic and peaceful… why was she hiding it? 

"Seems like I always fall short of being worthy 'cause I ain't good enough, but He still loves me… I ain't no superstar, no spotlight shining on me… 'cause I ain't good enough, but He still loves me…" 

A different voice rang in his ears… it had to be Strider. Geez, these girls could start their own show. He knew that they could sing, but he didn't know that they could _sing._ The melodious and harmonic feeling of the song slowly flowed through him as he played the harmonica and Mush clapped his hands to the rhythm of the song. 

"I'm not perfect

(I'm not perfect)

Yes, I do wrong

(Yes, I do wrong)

I'm trying my best

(Trying my best but)

But it ain't good enough

(Just ain't good enough)

Shunned by the world

If I don't succeed

'Cause I ain't good enough

But He still loves me

(I just ain't good enough)

Would you love me?" 

~*~ 

"That was amazing, Sapphy! Who would've thought? I mean I thought we were going to talk… but _sing_!" said Anthony as he took another swig of his drink. 

Sapphy smiled as she raised her eyebrow. "You sound like you haven't heard me sing before!" 

"That's 'cause I haven't!" retorted Anthony. 

"You didn't sound too surprised when you heard Strider, did you?" teased Sapphy. 

"That's 'cause I've heard her sing before… well, kinda… hey, Sapphy…" 

"Mm-mmhm?" mumbled Sapphy as she kept her eyes on the racing horses. 

"Will you talk to her? You know… butter me up?" 

Sapphy's eyes widened as she looked at Anthony and gave a smirk. "What? Butter YOU up? You sound like somebody's about to eat you!" 

"You know what I mean, Sapphy! You know how I feel about…" 

Sapphy looked back at the horses as she thought of what she would do. Of course, she knew how he felt. How could she not? He had talked to her about her endless times. It was surprising that Strider didn't know. But Sapphy kept it to herself. 

"So will you?" asked Anthony as he stared at her. 

She sighed as she glanced back at him and nodded her head. " 'Course I will." 

After the church event, it had thankfully stopped raining. Maybe it was because of Strider and Sapphy's voices, but he thanked God that the sun came out. Literally. Now here they were, sitting at the stands as they watched the horses race with all their might, the jockeys urging them on to win the race. The sound of a bell resounded in the air as the horses stopped in the finish line, marking the end of the race and placing of bets. 

Anthony groaned as they announced the winner. Number Ten. He had only been one away… he had picked number nine. So much for luck. 

"Aw, come on, Italy… at least you didn't bet a lot of money, did you?" asked Sapphy as she looked at Anthony. She was slowly getting familiar with his gambling habits, betting on horses and anything he could get his hands on. But what scared her the most was that one day, he would use up all his money and have nothing left. 

"Nah, not today… besides, I already gave some of my money to offertory this morning…" answered Anthony. "Look… its Mr. Jones!" 

They bounded down the steps, careful not to trip or fall. The elderly man waved back at them and smiled warmly as he held the horse's harness and ran his hand through its back. 

"You kids should be leaving sometime soon… they're going to be closing up in a few," said Mr. Jones. 

"We still have time!" retorted Anthony. 

"Wow… what's her name?" asked Sapphy as she took a step forward and ran her fingers through the horse's hair. 

"A beauty, ain't she? Name's Athena. Since I've still got some work to do… how 'bout the two of you take her around for a walk?" He motioned towards Italy as he gave him the reins. "She's still tame, so you have nothing to worry about… and you've been here so many times with me that you should now by now how to handle horses. I'll just be right there, taking care of the other horses, alright?" 

Anthony nodded as he took the reins in his hands and looked back at Sapphy. 

"You better know how 'cause if she does anything wild, I'm running and blaming everything on you," answered Sapphy. 

Anthony chuckled and started to walk around the clearing before them. "You heard Mr. Jones… she's tame… and I've been here so many times!" 

"Racetrack… that's it!" 

"Huh? You talking to yourself, Sapphy?"

"No… a new nickname for you…" said Sapphy as she rolled her eyes and followed him across the field. The smell of grass, horses, and sweat mingled about them. The moon shone above them and the stars blinked back, giving off enough light. 

"What's wrong with Italy?" 

"Nothing… but it just sounds like it fits you… race… racetrack…" 

"Good-looking?" replied Anthony with a wink. 

Sapphy rolled her eyes and exclaimed. "Noo… racetrack! Don't you think so?" 

"Racetrack… that could work. But you didn't think that good-looking could work?" said Anthony teasingly. 

But before Sapphy could answer, a whistle resounded in the air, causing Athena to jump and gallop back towards Mr. Jones. Sapphy and Anthony, however, unexpectedly got knocked down on the ground as Athena galloped back, leaving them on the grass. 

"Well, at least she knows who to go back to…" said Sapphy as she dusted her blouse with her hands and sat up on the grass. 

"Yeah…" answered Anthony as he sat next to Sapphy and held his hat in his hands. "You know, Racetrack could work…" 

"See? I'm so smart!" Sapphy beamed as she giggled and ruffled his hair. "My little Racetrack!" 

Anthony gave a grin as he moved over to tickle her stomach causing her to fall down with laughter and giggles, dragging him down with her. For a minute everything stood still. He stayed on top of her, his eyes looking back down at her big blue eyes and almost invisible freckles dotted on her face. Her strawberry-blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and her fair skin glowed by the moonlight. He felt his heart swell up with feeling and sensation as he looked at her. Why was he feeling this way? He liked Strider… that's it, Strider. 

"ITALY! QUIT PLAYIN AROUND! IT'S CLOSIN TIME! LET'S GO!" shouted Mr. Jones as he looked at the two from the distance. 

Anthony jumped as he heard his voice and gave a weak smile as he slowly stood up and gave Sapphy a hand to help her up. She mumbled a "thank you" as she stood up from her seat and started dusting her dress with her hands from the grass and dirt that clung here and there. An awkward silence hung in the air as they started walking back towards the Lodging House. For a split second, Anthony saw Sapphy in a different light. Sure, they were friends, but he had never thought of it that way. Besides, she was going to help him with Strider, right? Everything was going to work out. Of course it was. 

"So… you're going to talk to her, right?" asked Anthony as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at her with care. 

Sapphy gave a weak smile and glanced at Anthony before looking back at the Lodging House before them. "Sure… what are friends for?" 

Anthony stopped in his tracks as they entered the Lodging House and looked at Sapphy. Something was wrong, and he could feel it. She looked back at him with uncertainty and shifted from one foot to another, unaware of what to do. Before knowing it, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "Thanks…" he mumbled as he buried his face in her hair. He let go, gave her a quick glance, and trudged up the stairs. 

He cleared his throat as he thought of what just happened. He was supposed to feel content, wasn't he? He had a home, friends that you can call family, enough money that supported him, a best friend that he could never replace, and soon enough, maybe a girl. But inside, why was he feeling like this? Sapphy is his friend. Right? Then, why did he see that glimpse of pain when he pulled away when he gave her a hug? They've hugged before… why was this one so different? Anthony rubbed his eyes as he sat down on his bed. How did this get so complicated?

~*~

yay, i finally got to updating! ^^ you know how many times i wanted to write so badly? but now, the play's over and everything's slowly going back to normal. and since we have a four day weekend, i have time to rest and write. ^^ and the play was great! they loved it! although some people didn't see the point (smokey joe's cafe), since it was just a bunch of songs... but it was still fun for us. ooh yeah, and the song that i used is "he still loves me" from the movie the fighting temptations. if anybody wants to listen to a clip of it, just go here: 

**Shout-outs**

Strider: ah, sorry i haven't read your ffs yet! but i will today! ^^ as for the play, its smokey joe's cafe. 

Emu: lol, thanks! yay, you can read it now cuz of the bigger font! lol. *wink* the things i do for you! hahah. 

Sapphy: hahah, you get to apologize to Tony sometime soon! ^^ 

cabby: lmao, yeah well guys tend to do that... :P 

Bittersweetdragon: ooh, new reviewer! lol. thanks! ^^ 


	15. bestfriends

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Can you believe it, Spot? I'm actually in charge…" said Jack as he paused to stop and look at his friend. He noticed something different about him nowadays, a change or shift about his attitude. Ever since Hammer and Mackie left Jack had seen the Brooklyn newsies running around doing exactly what Spot had said. But he had known it all along; Spot had the makings of a leader. 

"It was going to happen anyway… but hey, it does have its perks, doesn't it?" exclaimed Spot, his eyes still remaining on the cards in his hand. It was something the two friends had done while talking, playing cards. Oddly enough, it worked for them. If it were anybody else, they would be distracted, not able to keep their focus on the game. But they still had enough mentality to listen to each other and play at the same time. It wasn't odd. It was just the way things went. 

Jack shook his head and ran his fingers through his hear. "Honestly, Conlon…" 

"But at least everything's better than what it used to be… the newsies are actually _selling_ without turning their backs and running every time they hear something coming." 

"Yeah… that's true… ain't nothing ever gonna be the same, huh?" 

Spot nodded and placed his newsie hat on his forehead, looking about him with determination. "No more pretending… its real now, we gotta look out for them." 

Jack chuckled softly, glancing at Spot then back at the table before him. "Geez, Spot, you sound like we're fathers about to start a revolution. We ain't gonna be that great… we're just two kids out to make sure that everything's going alright with the newsies. We're nothing." 

"You never really know until you take a chance…" said Spot, still eyeing his cards. 

"Will you quit talking like that? You're getting all… weird…" 

Spot scoffed and glanced at Jack. His face remained calm and emotionless as he looked at his cards. He could see Jack tense and fidget under his seat as he shuffled his cards around. 

"Ready, Conlon?" 

Spot nodded and his lips curved into a smile as he looked at the deck of cards in his hand and placed it on the table. "I win." 

~*~ 

Anthony replied with an understanding nod to Sapphy as he looked over to the entrance of Tibby's and saw Sapphy walk in with Strider right behind her. She promised him that she was going to talk to her about it today. That she would "butter" him up. Anthony couldn't understand what was happening, but his emotions were slowly moving towards Sapphy. Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course. Sapphy's great, but wasn't it Strider that he was just thinking about? 

"So, Race, any good bets today?" asked Mush as he took a seat next to Anthony and hungrily took a bite out of his chicken. 

Anthony's new nickname quickly circulated around the Manhattan newsies. He couldn't believe how fast the news traveled with such a big group of people, but hey, guys talk too. 

"Nah, I haven't even been there today… been trying to finish selling my papes," Anthony smiled inwardly as he recalled talking to Sapphy about what they were going to do. "I might go tonight, anyway." 

"Where? The races?" questioned Blink. 

"What'd you expect? A ball?" answered Anthony sarcastically. Day by day, Anthony had been slowly getting comfortable to the big hustle and bustle of the boys around him. He couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying himself being with them. He could even manage a few jokes here and there without getting soaked. Life was good. 

"Yeah, and we're gonna see Sapphy and Strider in those really nice dresses!" teased Mush as he looked over to the two girls who were animatedly chatting with each other at a separate booth. 

"Looks like they didn't hear you, Mush!" shouted Jack who was sitting on the other end of the table and talking to Skittery. 

Blink made a sarcastic gasp as he shook his head and said, "They ignored Mushy-boy! Looks like he can't have all the girls' attention, eh?" 

"You know that they can't hear, but that doesn't mean I can't hear you!" answered Mush as he raised his eyebrow at Blink. 

"Isn't this fun?" said Anthony. "Knowing who can hear and who can't?" 

"Yeah, well, we just need a bit of reminding sometimes…" answered Crutchy. 

~*~ 

"So what's your point, Sapphy?" asked Strider as her brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Um…" started Sapphy anxiously. "What dya think of Race?" 

"He's alright, I guess. Not that bad from the other boys, really… why you asking?" 

Sapphy glanced around Tibby's to see Anthony give them quick glances from time to time. She sighed and made up her mind. If he was watching them, then she should just get on with it. 

"Did you know that he's from Italy?" 

"Err… yeah…" answered Strider uncertainly. "Sapphy, what's going on? You got a thing for Race, don't you?" said Strider as her eyes widened with excitement. 

"No!" retorted Sapphy as she rolled her eyes. "Of course not!" 

"So then WHAT IS IT?" asked Strider impatiently. 

"Alright, alright… would it kill you if you went out with a date with Race for just one night?"

Strider blinked as she looked at Sapphy, her face fully showing her emotions, wanting to know whether or not she will say yes. She had known Sapphy all her life, and it wasn't like her to do favors like this. Well, for the guys anyway. It was usually Strider who was asking Sapphy these questions and trying to pair people up together. Now, this? 

"Well…" said Strider slowly. 

"Well, what?" replied Sapphy. "Yes, no? Si, no?" 

"If you help me sell my papes tomorrow, then sure," responded Strider as she gave Sapphy a smile. 

"That's it? Tonight then… here at Tibby's. You and Race." 

~*~ 

Anthony's eyes widened with amazement as he looked at Sapphy. Her strawberry blonde hair looked disheveled and her big blue eyes seemed clouded over. But Anthony didn't take notice; he thought that she was just tired. Selling papes can get a lot out of you. At that moment, however, whatever Sapphy looked like, to Anthony's eyes she was an angel. 

"You can quit gaping now…" said Sapphy as she tilted her head to look at Anthony and snickered. "You look like a fish, you know." 

Anthony blinked and sat back up as he faced Sapphy. "Do you know how happy I am right now?" 

"By that look on your face, you didn't even have to tell me," answered Sapphy as they continued walking down the streets. 

It was finally afternoon, and only hours before Anthony would meet Strider at Tibby's. He knew that it wasn't much, especially since Sapphy had set it all up. He had regretted that. He should've asked her himself. But it was already too late. Everything was planned and all they needed to do was show up. 

The sky was beginning to darken sun was slowly setting, making the sky an array of orange, yellow, and dark blue. People about them were wearily walking back to their homes, tired from work and the activities that they had done that day. For them, the day was finally over. They were going back to their houses, ready for dinner, a talk with their family, and then sleep. But for the newsies, the night was just beginning. Especially for Anthony. 

"Oh yeah, something came up," said Sapphy unexpectedly. 

"What? Is it about—" 

"No, its not about that," exclaimed Sapphy as she rolled her eyes. "Remember that priest from that church we went to with Mush and Strider? Well, their choir's having this… competition thing… next week, and he asked me if I could sing!" 

"Wow, Sapphy, that's great!" 

"I know! It's kinda weird without Strider though… not really the same. He said that he had to pick only one 'cause one of their members that had a solo got sick or something… and there isn't enough space…" 

"So when is this? I can't wait to see you sing up there!" 

"I told you, next week! And its gonna be at Medda's… that was the only thing they could afford. Its not like it's a competition for those hoity-toity rich choirs anyway. So it won't be that big a deal." 

"It won't be that big a deal? Yeah, right, Sapphy. I'm gonna be right there, front row, and the center, waiting for you to come out," smiled Anthony. "With all the other Manhattan newsies, of course," he added quickly. 

"So you promise you're gonna be there?"

"What'd I just say, Sapphy?" 

"Okay, okay… but you better be, or else I can't go through with it. And can you come by yourself… I mean, no dates?" 

Anthony eyed Sapphy suspiciously, but shook the idea away from his head and grinned widely. "Sure, I'll be a single man that night." 

"Thanks," answered Sapphy as she quickly gave him a bear hug. 

"So, what do you think I should do tonight?" Anthony cleared his throat and looked at Sapphy. "Hey there… (wink) It's about time we finally got together, eh? Yeah, I know, I look great, don't I?" said Anthony with a deep voice as he cocked his eyebrow here and there. 

Sapphy was unable to hold back her laughter as she looked at Anthony. "What is THAT supposed to be? Really, Race… I thought you would be better…" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't you think that you should show her the REAL you?"

"The real me?" asked Anthony uncertainly as he glanced at Sapphy and looked back up at the sunset. "She wouldn't like the real me. You're the only girl who knows the real me…" 

"Its better than what you were doing before!" 

Anthony stopped in his tracks and took a seat on a nearby bench. His thoughts were swirling about him, wondering whether he should go or not. His emotions didn't seem that ready for what was going to happen, but it was eventually going to happen at one time. Maybe Strider was just a friend. But although he was still thinking that, he couldn't help but think how excited he was to see her. And he thought he was confused before. 

"It's not like I'm a ladies man, you know," said Anthony as he looked at Sapphy, who took a seat next to him. "I mean, its not like I know what I'm expecting. Hey, Sapphy, what's that next to you?" 

"What?" jumped Sapphy as she looked around her. 

"Did you see that bug? It was THIS big!" said Anthony sarcastically as he showed her how big the bug was. 

"Race! Stop it! You know I don't like bugs!" 

"I'm just kidding… just trying to lighten the mood…" chuckled Anthony. 

"Well, that doesn't help when I'm already here helping you and you're just here teasing me," replied Sapphy angrily. 

"Aw, come on, Sapphy, I'm sorry. You see, that's why you're such a great friend. You're the type of girl that'll always be there for me…" his looked at her, her bright blue eyes looking back at him. "I can always trust you… you're the kind of girl that won't leave me hanging just like that… that you'll accept me no matter what…" 

Everywhere time stood still. Anthony wasn't realizing what was happening, what he was saying and what was coming out of his mouth. Sapphy, however, was taking it all in. 

"That's why I can count on you, Sapphy… 'cause I know you won't judge me… 'cause I know you're the kind of girl that I can talk to… 'cause you're the kind of girl that's long-lasting… that you know will always be there. That's why you're so great to me…" 

Anthony realized that there faces were only inches apart. Sapphy was in a trance, her eyes staring back at him longingly. He didn't realize that they were slowly inching towards each other. He didn't realize what was going to happen. But then, as if something finally clicked, he remember what he was doing… where he was… and what he was about to do. This was Sapphy. He looked at Sapphy, her eyes closed, her face leaning in towards him. 

Anthony cleared his throat and gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do… right," he said as he smiled and nervously looked at Sapphy, suddenly broken from her position and staring at Anthony stonily. Her blue eyes stared back at him with anger and she could feel her blood rising in her cheeks. She took a deep breath as to make sure to calm herself. 

"Next time you use me for practice, make sure to tell me," said Sapphy angrily as she stood up and began to walk away. 

Anthony sighed and shook his head as he watched the retreating Sapphy walk away. "That's right, Race. You're just the bestfriend… nothing more…" 

He groaned as he pushed himself off the bench and ran to look for Sapphy. 

~*~

Aren't you happy that i updated? i know you are! 'cause after days and days of waiting, here it is! lol. i know its not the best chapters i've written so far, but i needed to do this to get the story going. i think in... three, four, or five chapters, this ff will be done. yup, its nearing the end. i need to clear this up anyway, since i'm getting distracted so much lately. lol. no shoutouts for this chap, just glad that you guys are still wanting to read this! 


	16. revealed

**Chapter Sixteen **

Sapphy paced back and forth as she looked around her. It wasn't unusual for a group of newsies to fill Medda's place every Saturday night, but this was different. This wasn't just another gathering where the newsies were to get together and talk about what was happening for the past few days. This was a competition between choirs, where they sing about God. She didn't know whether it was appropriate or not for them to be there, but still, they were humans too and they had a choice of coming. They obviously did. She peeked behind the curtain, glancing to see Jack, Mush, Blink, Skittery, and the other Manhattan newsies all seated to the closest table possible to the stage. She felt her nerves get calmer, but she could still feel the butterflies dance around her stomach. He wasn't here. He promised. Although he had pulled that trick on her two nights ago, she still wanted to be here. They were friends, after all. And he knew that she couldn't do this without him. 

She could hear the announcer start to name off the different choirs in the competition. She let out one last sigh and looked at the other members of the original choir behind her. She was doing another solo, not to different from the one she and Strider sang that day they went to church. But she was doing this alone. And that was different. 

She felt a nudge behind her back as she finally realized that they were next to go up. She gave a slight nod and started to walk towards the center of the stage, the members of the choir not to far behind, filling up the space behind her. She heard great whoops of encouragement and applause from the Manhattan newsies as she looked about her. It was packed. And the one newsie she needed wasn't there. But she couldn't always depend on him, could she? 

Sapphy cleared her throat as she heard the first notes of the song begin to fill the air. She curled her hands into fists as she looked at Jack who shrugged and shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter where you been or what you did wrong… it only matters that your heart believes and you confess…" started Sapphy. She loved to sing, so then why was she feeling so bad about this? 

Her heart suddenly got caught in her throat as she took a gulp while the choir sang their part. Relief and confidence slowly flowed through her as she saw Race, his black hair hidden under his newsie cap and a smile placed upon his face. But her happiness snapped out of her as she realized what he was holding in his hand. It was somebody else's hand. He hadn't come alone. He came with Striker. 

~*~ 

Anthony smiled as he looked up at Sapphy at the stage. Her strawberry blonde hair glowed when the lights touched her and her blue eyes shone back at the audience. He was glad that he didn't miss it. He didn't mean to come late, it was Strider. Not that he was blaming her. But he couldn't just leave her at the Lodging House and walk to Medda's all by herself, could he? It didn't help either that the rest of the newsies left earlier. He gave her a quick wave as he looked around to find a seat. 

Anthony could see Sapphy take a pause from her song and take a deep breath. He knew that he had seen him. But he was here, wasn't he? So, there was nothing to worry about. But his thoughts were shattered when he saw Sapphy gave him a heated glare, walk offstage, and exit the building. The choir looked at the audience before them, no idea in what they should do. The audience turned their heads around in amazement as they watched Sapphy leave. The newsies stood up from their seats to see what was going on. 

Anthony dashed up from his seat and pushed open the exit doors, the night sky covered with clouds and the air cool and damp. His eyes scanned the street as he finally found a familiar figure walking away. 

~*~ 

"Sapphy!" shouted Race as he ran to catch up with her. "Why'd you leave all of a sudden? You were doing really good up there, too!" 

"It doesn't matter," murmured Sapphy. "It ain't like I'm part of their stupid choir." 

"What's wrong?" 

She stopped in her tracks and faced Anthony, her eyes locking into his. She then sighed and shook her head and continued on walking, leaving Anthony's question unanswered. 

"Come on, Sapphy! Will you please tell me what's going on?" urged Anthony. "I'm your friend, talk to me!" 

"You want me to talk? Alright, I'll talk. You promised, Race. You promised that you were going to come alone… by yourself… unattached… no dates with the really pretty face and really nice hair…" said Sapphy as she started gesturing towards Anthony.

"You're mad at me about that?!" said Anthony. "I came, Sapphy! Aren't you happy about that?" 

"Better you not coming than you coming with her," whispered Sapphy as she stopped to look at him, her breath rising in her throat. 

"So, that's it, huh? You left just because I came with her? Sapphy! That's the most ridicul--." 

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! You promised, simple as that. Let me remember what you said. Oh, I'll be right there, front, row, and center," shouted Sapphy as she mimicked Anthony. "You left me HANGING, Race! You understand?" 

"I'm sorry, Sapphy…" said Anthony in disbelief. He didn't think that this was going to happen. He didn't know that this was going to hurt her this much. 

"No," said Sapphy sternly. "You know, its funny, I made the worst mistake in my entire life. I fell in love with my best friend." Sapphy breathed a sigh to keep herself calm as she looked down on the ground and started to walk away. 

Anthony's eyes widened in amazement as he let her words slowly sink in. All those nights that he had given up hope and thought that he was just nothing more but the best friend. All those days talking to her about anything that happened that day. It hurt him to think that she had even helped him be with Strider for a while. It wasn't going to be like this. He wasn't going to let her walk away. 

He shook his head and briskly walked after her and powerfully grabbed her wrist, making her stop in her tracks and turn to face him. Her face was a mixture of anger and sadness. Her eyes were slowly watering with tears and her nose was turning into a slight shade of red. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was set in a tight grim line. 

"Don't be--," started Anthony but his sentence was cut off when Sapphy forcefully tried to wrench her wrist away from his grasp and took a step back. 

"What do you want, Race?" shouted Sapphy, her arms flailing wildly about her. "Don't tell me that you're forcing yourself to--." 

But her words were cut off when she suddenly felt Anthony's body against her, his arms wrapped around her in a hug. She could feel his breath against her ear and his heart beating wildly. 

"Sapphy! I'm so… I was so scared… scared that you were not going to like me… love me. I was scared that you wouldn't let me be yours. But, Sapphy, don't you see?" said Anthony as he kept her in his embrace. "I was just so stupid… but I really do, I do, love you." 

Sapphy could slowly feel her tears slowly trailing down her cheek and unto his shoulders as she listened to him talk. She took a gulp and with all her force, pushed him away from her and shook her head. 

"Yeah, right, Race. NOW you tell me all of those things… you choose NOW, don't you?" said Sapphy. "Funny, huh? You had bad luck in cards, and you're having bad luck with me. But I guess that I just don't matter to you. A card that you're saving for another time just in case the others don't work. So, that's how it is." 

"Sapphy, you ain't--." 

"DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted Sapphy as she pointed a finger at him angrily. "Don't." 

She then turned around in a different direction from before and slowly walked away. Her heart was heavy and her body was tired. She could feel each pang of pain as she took a step away from him, knowing that he was just right there. Not too far away. That they could still fix things and talk it over. But it was too late. The damage was done and there was nothing she could do about it. he had left her hanging, waiting by herself. He had broken her promise. She blinked, trying her best not to fall in tears, but failed, when she felt the tears she had been holding back slowly fall down on her face. Her vision slowly blurred and her heart increased with pain as she continued to walk on. Was it supposed to hurt this much? She hung her head as she ducked into an alley, slid down against the wall and thought of what she had just done. 

~*~ 

Anthony stood frozen to the spot as he watched her slowly walk away, her back towards him. What just happened? He knew it was more than about just coming here with Strider. It was more than that. She had said that she had fallen in love. With him. Her words hit him like a brick when he listened to her. But he wasn't being sane himself when he told her that he loved her. Was it supposed to end that way? He slowly felt a pain creep within him as he realized the scene unfold before his eyes. She was his friend, and he just let her walk away. That wasn't how it was supposed to end. They were supposed to make up, be friends, and be all happy. It obviously didn't end that way.

~*~

I know! I updated! I'm even happy about it! *does happy dance* but its so sad... *pout* another one of my serious and sad chappies. but aren't you happy that i updated? lol. 

**Shout-outs**

Sapphy: ^^ yummy cinnamon bread. lol. hmm... you're gonna have to find out!!! 

Emu: hahah, i love your reviews, Emu! ^^ it makes me want to update and write more! hahah, thanks for the fb! and you made the font small just for me! lol. *hugs* you get a piece of my cheesecake today. *hands cheesecake* 

Hope: wow, i've been getting food from everybody lately! not that i'm complaining! ooh, and you DID see me enter this ff in your contest, right? right. ^^ heheh. 

Strider: hahah, yeah, you can call this angst if you look at it that way. i'm still trying to find time to read your ff! hahah, i feel so bad! that, and 'cause i've been feeling lazy lately. have you noticed? lol. 


	17. scenery

**Chapter Seventeen **

He couldn't believe it. After all these years, becoming and being the street rats that they were, who would've thought that they were all able to do that? To shout their voices to them and demand what they wanted. It wasn't that that struck them; it was the fact that they had succeeded and won. It was a triumph for everyone, actually. Especially for the Manhattan newsies who had started it all. The thought occurred to him once again. They really did it. 

One week… it has been exactly one week since they had started the strike. Anthony thought it was all a bunch of crap, they weren't going to win. Pulitzer and Hearst had the upper hand, they had tricks up their sleeves that could bring them down and make them suffer just like any general to an army would do. But David and Jack's words and dreams gave them the security and passion that they needed to win. After seeing their picture in the paper, it was noted that they could do anything. That he was the king of New York. And you know what? They all were. 

Though people gave them more recognition that they needed, giving them much more respect than before, everything went on with its course. Spot continued to visit Manhattan with his birds trailing after him, a smirk on his face, and cane in hand. Mush and Blink continued to smile and attract girls about them like a light would attract flies. David and Les continued to sell papes with them as much as they can, dropping by a visit just to get a glimpse of their friends from the strike. Crutchy was still there with his air of goodness, laughing and joking about the time Jack hung from a rope just to talk to him. Jack continued to sell papes everyday, offering scabs Everything remained the same. Or so he thought. 

Selling the papers everyday was their thing, no doubt about that, and they knew how fast news could spread. It didn't take long for almost everyone in New York to know about it. Sure, they only stayed in the newspapers for a while… but it was sure that they were somewhere on the paper, even though it was a small box that said newsie. 

Anthony didn't think that he was going to get a glimpse again. A glimpse of his friend. He thought he was just hallucinating, but he hoped that it would be more. It was mid-morning, when most of the hustle and the bustle of the city came out. That was the time when the streets were crowded, the vendors were shouting, kids were running, and the newsies were selling papes. The smell of sweat and cigars were mixed about him, his papers in hand, as he pushed through the crowd and looked for any potential customers. 

It was then he saw that flash. The sun hit it, causing the strawberry-blonde hair to shine even more. There was only one person. One. That he knew had that color. It was uncanny. He squinted, still keeping an eye on his papers and the people about him, but by the time he turned around, she was gone. Disappeared. But Anthony was determined… and he wouldn't just let her run away like that. Though his thoughts contradicted his feelings, he still pushed on. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe he was just making it up. But after years of pushing it aside, growing up, and realizing things, he couldn't just fathom how he could've thought of it. Especially in the middle of this. Right after the strike. 

His memory flooded back towards him, remembering that night at Medda's. It was a miracle that Spot didn't beat him to a pulp. Commotion rang out throughout the place right after Sapphy's exit, but to Anthony's knowledge, no one knew about their argument. The sky was dark and the streets were deserted. Nobody was there. 

They thought that she was at Brooklyn, visiting Spot just for a while just like she always did, but that wasn't how it was. Spot gave no answer about her, she wasn't there. They really didn't know. Strider, however, ended up joining the choir. With singing and practicing most of her time, even her face was hardly seen. The girls were slowly disappearing until they were gone. It didn't take long for Strider to find a job at one of the various music halls around Manhattan. As for Sapphy? They never really knew. 

She came back, though. That's all that they were left with. An afternoon after selling papes, they found her bunk clean and folded, as if nobody was there. They knew that she couldn't just leave. Why would she? Though no one really knew the answer, Anthony held the burden. They searched for her. It was becoming such a habit that it slowly became a hobby for them. It finally took a voice from Blink to tell them that she was alright. They were all as confused as him, but his words were somewhat reassuring. For some unknown reason, they believed his words and stopped searching, thinking that everything was alright. 

But Anthony's feelings suddenly dawned on him as he saw another glimpse of the strawberry-blonde hair weave in and out through the crowd. He could feel his senses suddenly alert as he passed through people, keeping his eye on his target. He squinted as he saw the small dot of the strawberry-blonde colored hair became less and less insignificant through the crowd. 

Anthony pushed the ends of his blouse up to his arms as he laid down his papers on the ground, safe from prying eyes and hungry hands, as he took a step up from a nearby fire escape and climbed to towards the roof. He didn't care what building it was, whose it was, and what was going on inside… he just wanted to see if it was her again. Grunting as he pulled himself up, he walked over to the ledge and scoured the crowd for her once again.

His breath was caught in his throat and his heart did a small jump as he saw it once again. Strawberry-blonde hair. But that wasn't all. After minutes of chasing and being sneaky, her face came into full view. Although he had known her for only a while, he knew the edges of her face and the freckles that dotted her cheeks. She grew, he admitted to that. The strawberry-blonde hair that he was eyeing grew down past her shoulders, her big blue eyes held more maturity and knowledge than before as she looked out at the crowd, and her skin glowed with radiance. She had changed. 

They had all changed, he knew that. He used to be Italy. The new boy that joined them to fight the Lurkers. He remembered Spike, Roach, and Boxer. He was the one that Boxer lost his temper on that night he was supposed to teach him how to fight. He was the boy that slowly grew to Racetrack. Slowly and eventually, he came out of his shell, along with his personality and comebacks. He learned how to play poker and keep a straight face. He knew which horse to pick at the tracks when making a bet, most of the time. He was the one that was always chasing Snipeshooter for his cigars. He was the short Italian newsie. It didn't take him long to change. Being a newsie on the streets made you grow up fast… and made your outlook on life different. That's what being a newsie does to you. 

But Sapphy was a newsie. He had never thought or heard from her since that night at Medda's. He knew that she was going to be different, but he wasn't expecting to see her again, to see her all changed. Of course, he didn't know what happened to her; nobody did, but here was, standing on a rooftop, looking back down at her. It was just… too much. He squinted, his eyes slowly forming into two slits as he leaned forward to make sure what he was looking at. But just as he was about to take a closer look, her head tilted up and her blue eyes shone back at him, causing him to jump and put his hand on his hat. 

Their eyes locked together as sudden reminiscence and remembrance came back at the two. His lips slowly curved into a smile, as he cupped both of his hands around his mouth, opening his mouth to start shouting, but his actions were interrupted when he suddenly heard footsteps on the roof and a commanding and older voice beside him. 

"Boy, what are you doing up here? Newsies aren't allowed here." 

Anthony turned around to face a man, his jet-black hair neatly combed into place, two pools of dark brown eyes staring back at him, and a stocky and tall build that gave him an air of authority. 

Anthony smirked and answered, "Just admiring the scenery, mister." 

He turned around to get a quick glance back at the crowd, but to his disappointment, she was gone once again. 

~*~

whoot! i know its shorter than what i usually write, but i felt like giving you all another cliffhanger. lol. well, its not exactly one... but hey! :P no shoutouts for today... i just want to get this up as quickly as possible. *whisper* is anybody still reading this? besides sapphy and evenstar, of course. ^^ 


	18. athena

~*~

the last chapter for ITOK! i know its kind of sudden since i haven't written for this ff for WEEKS, but i just needed to end it. i just hope that it wasn't... so... blah. i love all of my reviewers and readers who still keep up with this! *hands out muffins and chocolate* its been out heck of a ff... 

~*~

**Chapter Eighteen **

"Racetrack? Is that you?" Mush put the glass of water down on the table to walk over to his friend. Race was the kind of person you would see wearing a content smile on his face, his hair neatly combed as possible, and clothes that hung from his body comfortably. Not the kind of person who had a blank stare on his face, wearing a suit and his worn out bag in his hand. The picture just didn't fit. 

"Of course its me, Mush. Who else would it be?" said Anthony walking through the doorway and trudging up the stairs towards the bunkroom. 

"Well, I dunno, Race. You've been acting a little weird lately," answered Mush, following Anthony up the stairs. "We see you at the Center everyday, but we hardly see you sell your papes. We don't see you play poker anymore, and some people have been saying that you ain't going to the races anymore. What's going on, Race?" 

"Who said that I don't go to the races anymore? That's a lie. I still do," said Race, his back turned to Mush, gathering his clothes and looking through the various drawers next to the bunk beds. 

"That's not my point, Race," said Mush sternly walking over to the other side across his bunk bed in order to face Race. "Hold on… are you leaving us?" 

Anthony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked across at Mush, his eyes still and waiting for a reply. 

"Yes," muttered Anthony as he closed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

"Wait, you can't JUST LEAVE…" retorted Mush, walking over to Anthony and blocking his way. "Where are you going? Why?" 

"Remember that day I told you about? When I saw Sapphy?" 

"Yeah…" 

"Well, the guy that found me is going to give me food and a place to stay. Somewhere better than this. Somewhere where I can live. He can actually help me have a better life, Mush, can you see that?" said Anthony, his words suddenly striking Mush. 

Mush knew that they all wanted a better life than what they had right now. But to replace the memories and the experiences that they all had together was unforgettable. That was something you couldn't replace. Race was always there with his comments, cigar in his mouth, cards in hand, and a smirk in his face. But he was different. He wasn't the Racetrack he knew. 

"Don't tell me this is about Sapphy," muttered Mush. 

"Its not," answered Anthony sternly. "I know its not. Just tell the boys, okay?" said Anthony pushing his way through and making his way down the stairs. 

"Race!" shouted Mush. "Can't you at least wait for them? They're your friends, Race!" 

"And you're my friend, Mush!" shouted Race, turning around to face Mush. "Will you please just tell them? I'll come visit." 

With that, Race turned around, opened the door and greeted the streets leaving his past behind him and Mush standing in the lodging house, full of shock. 

~*

"Is that all for today?" asked Anthony from his seat, shuffling the papers on his table and checking to see if there were any more work to be done. 

"Other than the proposal, nothing, sir," answered Pierce, looking through the papers in his hand and glancing back up at Anthony. 

"Good, then. I can go for the day…" said Anthony, grinning and standing up from his seat. 

"Oh, no wait, sir. There's one more thing." 

"Don't tell me its another meeting…" groaned Anthony. 

"I don't think it'll take up too much of your time. Its another customer." 

"Oh. Praise?" 

"No. Complaint." 

Ten years. That was how long it had been since he had been living on the streets. But here he was now, sitting in one of those furnished chairs that could've resembled Pulitzer's. That day at the rooftop was one that he'll never forget. He saw Sapphy, that was for sure. But the person that found him, that was just plain luck. 

Out of all the buildings and rooftops in the world, he had picked the right one. The right one that gave him a home, money, and food. It gave him a future and a life. He didn't deny that he sometimes regretted his decision, never leaving. He never visited anyway. But he worked to where he was now and he wasn't just going to throw it all way. 

It didn't take him long to become the expert on things. Five years. It took him that long to build on the foundation that he had. After playing poker in numerous amounts of places, it didn't take him long to set up his own business. A bar, saloon, whatever you wanted to call it, Anthony had started his own. A small stage was placed on one side of the room, with numerous amounts of tables, chairs, and booths scattered her and there. A small bar was placed on the corner, opposite the stage where bartenders and waiters would walk by to get drinks for their customers. It was a decent place, he made sure of that, and anybody was welcome. 

Anthony gave Pierce a nod and said, "Alright, send them in then." 

The entrance to his office opened as Pierce walked forward and turned the brass doorknob. The sounds of swishing layers of dresses and the clink of shoes filled the room. Anthony's eyes fell upon a woman in her twenties. Her dark blonde hair shimmered as the light from the chandelier touched her and her fair skin glowed in contrast to her dark red colored dress. Her hands were dressed with white gloves, clutching a small purse. She held her head high, her blue eyes staring back at his with determination. 

Anthony stared for a moment, expecting a tall man to walk in the room, but instead he received something else. It was much better than a meeting. He hastily stood up and greeted her with a smile and a nod, offering his hand out as she entered the room and sat down on the chair before him. 

"I came here for a complaint, not a bloody tea party," snapped the woman. 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm pretty sure that I know you came here for a complaint, but I was brought up with the decency of introductions, at least," said Anthony sitting back down and leaning back on his chair. He couldn't help it if he was still improving the truth after all these years. 

"I didn't think that introductions would be needed to the owner of such an unsatisfactory bar." 

"Unsatisfactory? What did you find unsatisfactory in--." 

"The space for one thing… its such a solitary and small space that anybody could hardly get around considering how many go here…" 

"We don't feel the need to go all out with everything here, miss. Sometimes confined spaces are better than huge and broad places." 

"… Then there's the food… who serves those kinds of food at this time of night?" continued the woman. 

"We like variety," stated Anthony calmly. 

The woman sighed in defeated, her eyes looking back down at her fingers. Suddenly, her emotions changed. "I'm sorry. I don't even know why I came here. Instinct, I guess." 

"Well, just glad to see another new face." 

"I just wanted to know… why did you name it Athena?" said the woman, her face looking at him intently and with curiosity. 

It was true, he did name it Athena. It didn't take him long to figure out what it would be. Sure, he still visited the racetracks, he couldn't give that up. That one day when Athena finally won the race was just extraordinary. Even though he hadn't received much from the bet, it was still something different. Athena, the horse, was there that night Mr. Jones let them inside for a quick peek. 

"I named it after a horse. At the races," answered Anthony simply. There was nothing wrong with telling her the honest truth. It wasn't going to hurt after all. 

"Races?" 

"Yes." 

"The racetrack, you mean?" 

"Erm… yes…" 

"Racetrack, is that you?" Her eyes widened with curiosity and awareness as she slowly leaned forward and looked at Anthony's eyes. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking at him and taking him in. 

It didn't take long for Anthony to figure out what was going on. After years and years of looking and waiting, all he just had to do was sit and here she was. Right before him. And he didn't even know that it was her. Her hair was now much darker, compared to the strawberry blonde hair that he was so much used to. Her blue eyes were masked with maturity and growth, while her face grew to what became a woman's. 

For a moment he thought that she was going to leave, after what had happened at Irving Hall. It wasn't the most pleasant way to say goodbye to one of the people that you cared so much about. But she stayed there, in awe of what she had found that day. 

"Sapphy…" muttered Anthony. 

Sapphy smiled, her face beaming and her eyes glittering with excitement. Her heart rose in her chest as she looked back at him and answered, "The one and only." 

~*~ 

Experiences and memories. That was what you lived and dwelled on. The childhood past that you had gave you the strength and power to what you grow up to be. That was when you learn things, figure out what you wanted, and experience the greatest and worse things in your life. There were ups and downs, but everybody lived through it. Everybody had to go through with it. 

But for Anthony it was different from the others. The changes and things that he went through would never mirror another's. The growth that he had done was shocking both to him and Sapphy. Sapphy. That was another impact that he had. He learned the lesson of loss and chances. It gave him the knowledge that he had now. But even though his childhood was filled with things that he regretted and hated, there was nothing that he would change for it. It was unforgettable and nobody can ever take that away. 

No one can take away your most precious memories. Most people didn't know that until they were gone. And Anthony wanted to make sure they did, he wanted them to know that the most precious things could be staring right at you right at that moment. If they only knew how much it meant to them. If they only knew the power and inspiration that they could receive. 

That last thought dawned on his mind as he looked at the sleeping angel before him, unknown to the events of the world, and kissed its cheek. Jennifer Neiman Diodetto. The greatest gift of all that he was given. He thought of all the memories that they would make, him, Jennifer, and Sapphy. For once in his life, he was content with what he had, never knowing what would come next. 

**End**

~*~

I just had to have a happy ending! lol. Not exactly shoutouts, but thanks to Sagey, Sapphy, and Strider for bugging me to write this! ^^ Also, thanks to Blake! You made me want to post this chapter up! ^^ 


End file.
